


云山乱

by thunderwriter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwriter/pseuds/thunderwriter
Summary: 雷文慎入





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

哒哒哒，马蹄声踏着青砖路，纷纷扰扰，路旁杨柳随晓风摇了几摇。这一摇，拨动河对岸几声琵琶，“露堤平，烟墅杳。乱碧萋萋，雨后江天晓。独有庾郎年最少。窣地春袍，嫩色宜相照……”

唱曲的姑娘信手拨了拨，她的琵琶弹得不错，可惜生得不算出挑，没多少人搭理她，众人只顾说话。  
“你听说没？魏国公府上的大公子又要议亲了？”一大早，会仙楼就热闹非凡，议论的从皇上昨晚临幸了谁，到谁家小姐出游被人撞见。  
会仙楼餐具，最次也是银制，一顿饭得花上好几千钱，故而来此吃饭的至少也是小康之家。这样人家的闲散子弟，对王孙公子，宫闱闺阁之事知道得又更详尽切实些。

“这么大的事谁会不知道，只不过似乎还没定下是谁家小姐？”  
“谁知道，他家选媳，比皇太子选妃更隆重，这东京城但凡有点名声的官媒都殷勤得不行，把各家女儿的画像全献了上去，据说连皇上，都有意再择公主下嫁，不过丞相似乎说此事会交给孙儿自己做主。”说话的是一位玄衣男子。

“皇上还要再择公主？当初千岁贵妃的韩国公主都快出阁，却忽然身染恶疾，暴毙而亡，皇上也不忌讳？”邻桌的一位青衣男子夹了一条玉板鲊，一边细细咀嚼，一边说。  
“当今的皇上……”玄衣男子笑了笑，“只要能遏制魏国公再借联姻将手伸入军中，莫说一个公主，就是十个……”  
话还没说完，旁边的人给他使了个眼色，他无所谓地笑笑，继续低头吃饭。  
一旁唱曲的姑娘长得虽然稀松平常，但一双眼睛倒是颇有神，她从益州来，在这会仙楼唱了三个月曲，算是对如今南朝的形式知道了个大概。

魏国公府——自开国来已经出过两位皇后，三位宰相，七位尚书，门生故旧更是遍布朝野，可谓权倾天下。而如今府上的嫡长孙——手冢国光，纵然已二十岁，却尚未成亲。  
这其中有个缘故，手冢国光十三岁那年被皇上指了婚，将当时千岁贵妃的小公主指与他。只是当时公主尚幼，只有八岁，于是手冢等到十七岁，不想那公主眼看要出嫁，却身染恶疾，不久便一命呜呼。  
公主薨灭，自然不能立即议亲，只好又等了三年，才再次议亲。

手冢国光的爷爷手冢国一，正是当朝宰相加太子太保，五十年前，皇室六王之乱，手冢国一的父亲有平叛和拥立之功。自此之后，皇室式微，手冢家成为了南朝第一高门。如今手冢国光的父亲手冢国晴任着吏部尚书，叔父们担任各部要职，以及兵部侍郎和京城的禁军殿帅，就连堂兄手冢国风，也在工部居于要职，更不要说门生故旧。  
虽然有如此显赫的家事，手冢国光依旧以科举入仕，若不是本朝有规定，官宦子弟不得被点为状元，凭他当年的锦绣文章，以及对政事的见解，定然是檀宫折桂，状元及第。不过，虽然屈居榜眼，但仕途却是一帆风顺，如今年纪轻轻，已经是翰林学士，如此年轻的翰林学士，本朝自开国以来，还是第一个。

魏国公府虽然是书香传家，但开国时，确是以武功立足，所以凡是魏国公家的公子，大多文武双全。这手冢国光也不例外，不仅文章写得好，据说剑法也了得。甚至有人说，手冢公子的剑法，恐怕是除了郑国公越前南次郎之外，国中第一。

说起郑国公府，原本是国中唯一能与魏国公府抗衡的门第。与魏国公书香传家不同，郑国公府更重武功，曾经京城防卫与南朝大半兵马都在他家掌握之中。如今的袭爵的郑国公越前南次郎年纪并不大，却担任着枢密使兼兵部尚书，又封大将军，掌管南朝大半兵马，只可惜越前家人丁太少。前些年越前南次郎的三个兄弟被人突袭并灭门，全家五十余口人，只幸存一个男孩——越前龙雅，因藏在半空的水缸之中躲过一劫，捡回了性命。若不是越前南次郎当时正带着妻儿，戍守西北边陲，恐也难逃毒手。越前龙雅被南次郎养在膝下，而越前南次郎又只有一个千金——越前菜菜子，和一个小公子——越前龙马。终然权力再大，人丁稀少，也显了败象。也是那次之后，京城的禁军才让手冢家握在了手里。

小公子今年刚满十四岁，据说出落得如玉一般。这倒不出奇，听说奇特的是他一双眼睛，色彩异于常人，能动人心魄。  
不过小公子自幼养在军中，先是在西北，后又在江南随其师习武习兵法，并训练水师，今年才回京城。回京后除了随父亲入朝见过皇上，很少外出。于是京中对他的传说，也多是传说而已。

唱曲的姑娘低着头，纵然听了京中的许多掌故，只是这大户人家的事，也关系不了她，于是她又挑了挑弦，琵琶声从指尖蹦出，“接长亭，迷远道。堪怨王孙，不记归期早。落尽梨花春又了。满地残阳，翠色和烟老……”

虽说是市井里巷的传言，但当天夜里，在魏国公府上，倒真是让大公子手冢国光颇费思量。他生的俊朗，但却不苟言笑，常被人背地里喊冷面公子。

“若论姿色，据媒人说以幸村家小姐为最，听说就连此前选太子妃时，皇后也有意于她。”母亲斜坐在椅子上，轻轻闭着眼，丫鬟正给她捶腿。婚姻从来都是父母之命，媒妁之言，而如今祖父却让他自己做主。一是对外的托辞，二来也是想看看孙子在平衡各方，取舍应对的能力。“不过传说越前家小姐也是绝色，就是没什么人见过。她弟弟今年回京，颇有名气。弟弟长得不赖，姐姐想必也差不到哪里去。”母亲说话从来都是不紧不慢。

关于越前家小公子的传说手冢国光也听过，不过时下国人重色，常常将稍有姿色的人形容得天仙下凡一般，手冢从来不以为意。就包括他自己还被形容成貌比潘安，才追子建。一个十四岁的小子，能漂亮到什么地方去。

手冢抬头看了看母亲，母亲依旧没有睁眼，仿佛议论的一切都和自己没什么关系，一点也没显出留心的模样。不过也是，手冢家联姻，相貌从来是最不重要的考量因素，端庄即可。  
百无聊赖地看着大家闺秀们的画像一张张翻过，画里的人都差不多，提不起什么兴趣，还不如旁边给帮自己翻画像的小丫头鲜活可爱。这要琢磨的，还是门第。

若论权势，自然是越前家，但越前家自从十年前的灭门惨案便失了大势。纵然南次郎逃过一劫承袭了爵位，南次郎兄长的遗孤越前龙雅如今在西北任镇西大将军，就连幼子越前龙马，也担着个水军副都督的名头。此次进京，还蒙皇上御封武定侯。越前家名义上虽还统帅南朝大半兵马，奈何人丁太少，战场上刀剑不长眼，稍有闪失，就搞不好会绝后。如今看着光鲜，十年之后，真不知会如何。  
相比而言，军中新兴的白石家倒是不错的笼络对象，其祖出生行伍，两代人全靠一个勇，如今在关西的势力，不亚于越前家，尤其西南，几乎是独霸一方，而且又不是越前家的部将。手冢清楚自己家亟需兵权，于是在白石和越前家之间犹豫良久。  
皇上那个不死心的，还有意将淑妃所生的公主许配给自己。想起当今的皇上，手冢心中冷冷笑了笑，不过一个空壳子。虽然如此，真娶了公主名分上还得顾及。尚公主，听着体面，除了娶回家供着，平白受气，没有任何实际的好处。

画一页页翻过，忽然看见一张画，与其他的不同。其他小姐的画像都是请的名画师，画得十分端庄标致。但这一位小姐似乎画得……画得……也不说画得不好，可只有一个背影，背影再窈窕婀娜，也仅仅是个背影而已。再一看名字，原来就是母亲口里有名的美人，郑国公府的大小姐——越前菜菜子，如今芳龄十六岁。

手冢疑惑地望着母亲，烛光摇了摇，手冢看得清楚，母亲并未真的合眼，而是假寐着，实际却一直瞟着自己，她微眯着眼，显然也瞥见了这一幅，抬起手，拿扇子掩住口，似笑非笑：“媒婆说画师还没见到小姐，就被她弟弟赶了出来，说什么要娶他姐姐的人，必须亲自到府，把画像呈上，让他姐姐过目，所以画师只得胡乱画了一个背影。”

果然是小孩子，手冢心里想。若有这么一个心高气傲，处处维护姐姐的小舅子，以后纳妾恐怕也麻烦，如此想着，手冢更倾向于娶白石家的小姐，听说十分温良贤淑，颇有其母的风范。

手冢是个谨慎的人，婚姻大事，尤其是他这样的家族，半点不能儿戏。好在不久，他便有了这样的机会，白石家的几位公子随父亲一起入京述职，作为这十几年才崛起的军中新贵，自然不少京中官员意欲结交拉拢。于是京城的贵公子们，办了一个赏花赋诗会，邀请众人参加，白石家的几位自然也应邀而来。这是一个绝佳的机会，无论父辈再厉害，倘若儿孙不争气，这样的家族只会给自己惹祸，所以手冢尤其重视此次宴会。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

宴会设在琼林苑，这原本是京郊的皇家园林，如今京中稍有势力的人家，都能借用。已近暮春，花事也过了七分，只是这样的聚会，花不过一个名头，再说其他花虽快谢了，牡丹却开得正好，倒是方便作诗。

手冢到得迟，不过他一到场，众人便上前招呼，大石和乾贞治也颇为细心，与他介绍了白石家的几位公子。大石和乾贞治的父亲都是手冢祖父的门生，两人自幼和手冢一起读书，也是科举入仕，两家都是手冢家的心腹。  
手冢看着白石家的长子白石藏之介，气宇轩昂，生得十分英武，言谈举止也颇有大将之风。其他几位也都不错，唯有一个叫小金的，一直吵着问越前龙马在哪儿，要和他一较高下。然而长兄颇能节制他。  
“越前龙马也来了吗？”手冢侧头问大石。越前龙马竟然会来，手冢颇为意外，毕竟这位小公子回了京城后，无论什么聚会都不出席，甚至皇太子办得钓鱼宴他也推脱不来，故而见过他的人很少。  
“刚才来了，但想要结交他的人太多，这会儿不知道去哪儿躲着了。”大石低声说，“看起来像是一个心高气傲的主儿。”  
刚而易折，手冢想，这样的人成不了大事。

“超前，超前到底在哪儿去了？”小金又开始嚷嚷起来。  
越前龙马，据说他剑术颇得其父真传，自幼长于军中，已经带过多次兵，还打过几次漂亮的胜仗。因其父南次郎是大将军，越前虽然有朝廷封的车骑将军之号，但军中却喜欢称呼他为少将军。不同于一般王孙公子的花拳绣腿，他的功夫都是战场上真刀真枪磨砺出的。也难怪同为将门虎子的小金会如此在意，手冢想。不过这白石家的小金，都说他天生蛮力，力大无穷，不知道和越前龙马比，谁会更甚一筹。

手冢暗暗忖度，白石家几位都算青年才俊，尤其是长子，幼子小金虽显得有勇无谋，不过能听他兄长的话。这么多儿子，看着个个都不是纨绔子弟，若结为亲家，日后凭借着自己家的权势，提拔他们压制住越前家也不是不可能。

手冢在观察别人的时候，自然知道自己也在被白石家长子注意着，看来，比起越前家，白石家也更有和自己联姻的想法。  
简单寒暄一番后便开始作诗，手冢长于策论，不屑于诗词上过分用心，草草作了一篇，虽不是才惊四坐，倒也不俗。手冢坐着，他并不着急结交白石家的公子们，以自己的名声，他们自然会上前。

果然，白石站了起身，正要过来，小金却突然跳出来，“哥，带我去找超前嘛，他不知道到哪里去了，这两个大个子也不告诉我。”  
手冢顺着小金手指的方向望去，看见两个带剑的男子，和寻常的王孙贵胄带着佩剑装饰不同，这两人浑身都隐藏着剑气和杀气。这两人手冢倒是见过一面，真田弦一郎和德川和也，世代都是越前家的部将，听闻两人从小也是和越前龙马一起长大，被人戏称为小公子身旁的哼哈二将。  
手冢对越前龙马也有些兴趣，毕竟若和白石家联姻，日后难免不会与越前家有些摩擦，多了解一些，方能知己知彼。

白石笑着冲手冢点点头，但终于还是被弟弟拖往真田和德川坐着的那一桌。手冢和众人寒暄了一阵，他本来就不是喜欢热闹的人，于是将让大石帮忙应酬，自己在琼林苑内闲逛。

暮春的花有已然零落，走在林花丛中，春红纷纷落下，踏在花瓣上，花瓣被碾入泥中。手冢并没有闺中惜花的心思，自然也未曾留意。手冢家如今盛极，说是欺主也毫不为过，但权势再大，到底有着君臣名分。权力，看似稳固，可在纲常人心之下，越是如此，就越是没有退路的双刃剑。倘若不能彻底压制住君主，或者改朝换代，那么覆灭也往往在一瞬之间。但若论改朝换代，当今天子又无特别失德之处。

手冢自幼就喜怒不形于色，此时他虽思索着家国大事，面上却无一丝焦虑，抽出剑，剑锋极为锋利，花瓣落在上面，就被削成了两半。手冢喜欢在想事的时候舞剑 ，总觉得能从剑招之中理清思路。手冢的剑法师从名门又自幼苦练，有人吹捧说他的剑法仅次于越前南次郎，他自己当然没有自大到如此地步。  
剑，划破林风，手冢喜欢剑气割断空气的声音，那样破除虚无的一瞬让他在想事的时候有一种拨云见日的清晰。  
啪，忽然，一块石头弹在剑柄上，手冢一惊，飞石不仅精准，而且力道之大，险些让手冢握不稳剑，还未来得及回头，一声慵懒的，半打着哈欠的声音已传到耳中。  
“你吵到我睡觉了。”语气中带着几分埋怨，手冢估计说话的人年龄不大，因为那声音有些沙哑，是束发之龄的男孩特有的沙哑。

手冢回过头，没见着人，往上望时，却见树丫上卧着一人，那人身着月白色的直裾，边上衮着朱红的织锦，身上还盖着绯红的披风。他背对着自己，衣裾从树枝垂下，上面的暗花十分精致。他一直在那里吗？自己竟然丝毫未察觉。而且，他方才居然看都没看就几乎把自己的剑打掉吗？  
手冢实在惊愕不已，虽然他从来不把那些恭维话当真，但自己的剑术也算得上国中的高手，如今，被一个半大不大的男孩，背对着的一颗飞石，就险些打掉剑，这人到底是谁？

不过那人似乎没有要和他继续说话的打算，而是拉了拉身上的披风，继续睡觉，林风过，他腰间的珩佩流响，如洞箫，又似羌笛，十分悦耳。  
人虽然不认识，但那珩佩手冢却认得，是越前家的传家之宝，曾经在越前南次郎身上见过。再加上这人的身手，无疑，此人定是传说中的越前家小公子——越前龙马了。

“原来是越前公子，失敬。”手冢剑尖没入鞘中，剑与鞘的摩擦声将林中的寂静撕破一个小口，忽然，手中的剑被一只脚尖挑了起来，丝履上绣着一个猫头，鞋子上绣猫的，这倒是第一次见。手冢第一次被人将剑一招夺下，还没有看清的时候，身后一声剑啸，剑尖已经将刺到面前的另外一把剑一绕，随后两剑相抵。

“哼，还不拔你自己的剑吗？”不是别人，正是嚷嚷着要和他一较高下的小金，他的突然袭击来势汹汹，竟然被越前随手夺下自己的剑而化解。

“不要。”不知是不是错觉，手冢觉得越前的声音听起来有些娇憨，正疑惑，越前转过头，手冢一愣，一双琥珀色的眼睛，明亮却又微带着睡意，仿佛细风拂过铺满朝阳，迷蒙着烟波的湖面，水波流转，光华闪闪，泛着金色的碎光，却又偏偏蒙了一层灵动的轻雾，绚烂而静谧，隐隐还有些神秘，仿佛要将人吸进去，让人忍不住伸手想要捧起一瓢水，捧起那双眼，留住眼中的烟波与湖光。

“失礼了。”剑直接被他推入了剑鞘，还冲自己抱了抱拳。越前的眼睛太过漂亮，以至于手冢方才并没有仔细打量他。此时才看得真切，大约是年纪小的缘故，他长得并不高，然而却身体修长，腰若约束。虽说是在军中长大，不知道是否是这些年都在江南训练水军的缘故，他皮肤很白，却又不是如雪一般苍白，而是如凝脂一般。传说他生得如玉一般，但手冢至今没有看过任何一块美玉，像越前这般光华照人，与其说如君子般温润的美玉，倒不如说如累丝镶宝石的点翠金凤。

然而小金似乎并不打算善罢甘休，“今天一定要让你出剑。”说着又抡着剑一阵猛攻。越前揉了揉眼，左右躲闪，还捂着嘴打了哈欠，让小金的剑更加快了。小金的剑招没有定式，很多完全出乎意料，手冢看着，不确定自己是否能战胜他。而越前不出手，却能轻轻松松应付，这着实令手冢吃惊，原本以为小金和越前至少是棋逢敌手，如今看来，这差距十分大。

“这样的话，让你尝尝我的超级无敌绝对美味大车轮山暴风雨……”小金举着剑，在空中猛烈地旋转，直旋得尘土烟雾，绿叶落花全部环绕在他身旁，形成一个巨大的龙卷。

“快住手，小金！”方才一直在一旁冷眼看着弟弟的白石神色突变，“你会伤了龙马的。”说着也把剑往龙卷中心刺去，可还没到就风连人带剑卷向了一边，再要干预时，一声惊雷，顶上的剑尖突然朝下，向越前如疾风暴雨般刺去，已经太晚……

手冢心里一惊，看着风暴中心抬起手，轻轻捂着额头的越前，风暴将他绯红的披风吹破，也吹乱他原本束好的发丝，手冢心一紧，难道越前这般的人物会就这样白白命陨于此吗？  
 


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

狂风吹得手冢睁不开眼，待风尘散尽时，手冢只剑越前横着剑，抵住了小金的剑锋。两人的脸因剑抵着离得很近。小金似乎有些发怔，恐怕很难有人能近距离对着越前那双眼睛而不发怔。飘落的叶子和花瓣还再空中盘旋，落到越前散落的发丝上。

越前唇角勾了勾，手冢这才注意倒他的唇很红，似点了朱砂一般，“你弄乱我的头发了，能帮我束好吗？”他的声音带着点不满，然而不满中又有些撒娇的感觉，说着把手中的玉簪放到了小金手上。“我总是弄不来这个。”  
“嗯。”小金愣愣地接过，手轻轻抚上越前的头发——墨绿色的。鬓上沾的花瓣顺着发丝滑到小金手背上。

看着小金的手环绕着越前的发丝，以手代替梳子，指头触摸着越前的后颈，耳背和眼角。手冢觉得自己心里第一次产生了一种大约叫做妒忌的情绪，心痒难耐却又有些怒气。既想此时给越前梳头的是自己，又对他的轻浮有些生气。

小金束发的功夫虽谈不上好，但也不赖，因为没有梳子，弄得时间很长，长到手冢觉得他一定是故意的，看着他的手一遍遍抚摸着越前，而越前也闭着眼，身体轻轻靠着他，手冢皱了皱眉。不过终于算梳好了。

越前抬手摸了摸头发，回过头对着小金，他的唇角又勾了起来，然而不同于他之前那带着埋怨、可爱还有些妩媚的笑容，他这一次露出的笑，却是带着几分倨傲，几分挑衅和轻蔑的，“什么无敌绝对美味大车轮，还差得远呢。”  
“你……”小金本来正看着越前发怔，被这样一说，又有点恼了，正打算站起身再比，却被越前拉过。  
越前伸出手，指腹刮了刮他的嘴角，上面沾着些点心屑，越前将小金唇上的点心弹掉，眼波一转，“我倒觉得这个，更美味些。”不知道他说的是点心，还是沾着点心屑的双唇。

小金和越前一般大，但却依旧是小孩心性，哪里禁得起越前这般撩拨，脸一下涨得通红。不过让手冢奇怪的是，身为兄长的白石竟然就在一旁看着，丝毫不加以阻止，而且还笑着看着越前，手冢这才注意到，越前的眼角也瞥了白石一眼，带着点挑衅，还带着点魅惑。手冢这才想起，刚才白石大喊时，喊得是龙马，而不是越前，这两人，究竟是什么关系？

越前把身上被方才风暴撕破的绯红披风解下，塞到小金手上，“你把我衣服也弄破了，要赔。”  
正在这时，白石终于走了上前，笑着将披风从小金手上拿起，“我管教弟弟无方，弄坏了少将军的衣服，今晚我定然将新的披风，亲自送到少将军府上，给少将军赔罪，如何？”

手冢眉头动了动，这番话单听没什么，但若是看见之前两人眉来眼去，还相信这是单纯送一件披风，那就是傻子了。

“随便。”越前耸了耸肩，正在这时，真田和德川也赶了过来，德川看着越前的发，皱了皱眉，将他一把拉过来，重新替他细细梳理，而越前，也不斥责他，只靠着他，任由他整理自己的发丝。真田，也解下自己的披风，替他披好。

难怪之前不肯参加任何聚会，恐怕是一回京就天天躺床上了吧，手冢心中冷笑着，可正如此想着，却发现越前看着自己，见自己也看着他，忽而冲自己一笑，笑容天真无邪，带着几分调皮，眼睛如同初生的猫咪一般纯净，没有一丝纤尘。

……

从赏花宴回到府中，手冢才觉得自己之前想得太简单了。这白石和越前显然交情不浅，就是不知道仅仅是床上的交情，还是军中也连接成一片。如此一来，自己之前想的拉拢一方，打压一方，恐怕就太草率了。白石家除了一个小女儿外，全是儿子，而小女儿如今也才十二岁，若要成婚，需两年才能圆房。这当然没有什么打紧，不过当下更要紧的是越前家……

想到越前家，越前龙马那双漂亮到不可思议的眼眸又恍惚在手冢面前，如今已是戌时，不知白石是不是真的将披风送到了越前府上，而两人此时正在做什么。闭上眼，脑子乱七八糟，一会儿是越前拿着发簪，一会儿是小金抚摸着越前的发丝，一会儿又是白石拿着鲜红的披风，脑子里最后的影子，是自己将越前的衣服一件件褪下，亲吻着他细腻的皮肤，抚摸过他散落的发，用绯红如鲜血一般的披风盖住赤裸的二人，将吻印在他琥珀色的眼上……

“寿叶！”手冢喊了一声。  
“爷，什么事？”丫鬟寿叶是祖母给手冢放到房里的，女红极通，人也长得俏，手冢房里的通房丫头不少，奈何没有娶妻，为了名声不便先纳妾，所以都还没有名分。  
寿叶还没说完，已被手冢一把压在身下，她娇娇弱弱地惊呼一声，顿时羞红了脸，露出白藕一般的手臂。  
……

次日到了翰林院，手冢向乾贞治打听越前龙马在军中的名声，乾是手冢家的得力助手，无论是皇宫大内，朝廷的大小官员，还是江湖上的各种势力，从京城到地方，无论是明面上的，还是暗地里的，他家都几乎无所不知，眼线遍布全国，就连关外，也有他家的势力。

“赏罚分明，身先士卒，且有勇有谋，将士们都称呼他为少将军，名声自然是极好。为何突然问这个？”这些手冢都是早就知道，乾贞治不明白手冢为何会又问。  
“那房中事呢？”手冢悄声问。  
乾看着手冢，咧了咧嘴，“这个问题，也只有我才略知一二，越前府中铁桶一般，眼线根本插不进去，不过……我怀疑他喜欢的是男人。”

“为什么？”手冢看着乾。  
乾看着手冢，眯了眯眼，他不愧是洞察力极强，“怎么，你撞见了他什么好事吗？”见手冢依旧面无表情，全然不答，于是又笑道：“他从小在军营里长大，就没见过几个女人，连身边伺候的，也全是男人。而这样的小子，回到京城，竟然没有去过一家云楼妓馆，而且他府中进出的丫鬟，不是年纪太小，就是姿色平平。”乾又拿着手中的册子晃了晃，“昨天白石家的眼线汇报，白石家的长子晚上拿了好些东西去拜访他，到今早才回府。”

手冢坐在案边，琢磨自己与越前昨天分明是第一次见，他却就肆无忌惮地在自己面前引诱白石家的两兄弟，又和他的两个部将暧昧不清。如果他平素都这做派，理应声名狼藉才对。从乾那里得知，他平时显然是极为谨慎。那为何昨天会在第一次见面的自己面前如此？而且细想来，昨日其他人都说越前家的小公子虽出落得出众，但冷漠得很，可见他平日并非这做派。莫非——他也想勾引自己不成。  
这样的想法让手冢的心猛地一跳，甚至有点欣喜若狂。昨天压住寿叶的时候，脑海里就全是越前的身影，他的眼，他的眉，他的唇，还有那月白直裾下的纤腰。尤其那双眼睛，让手冢想狠狠亲吻。手冢以前也偷偷玩过俊俏的小厮，但是没太大意思。可如今，却该死地想和越前共赴巫山。如果他真的是想勾引自己，那么，这可就好办太多了。

可他——为什么要这么做？昨天到会的王孙公子如此之多，总不可能是自己太过英俊非凡的缘故。还是说，他是在暗示自己娶他的姐姐？  
无论哪一种，都让手冢有点血脉喷张，可惜眼下见不到越前，否则，可以勾着他的下巴，一边吻，一边问个明白。

可惜，手冢没有见到越前，不过他却在几天后再次见到了白石藏之介，他感到白石似乎对结交自己的事不如之前热衷，有些迟疑，并且暗暗透出小妹年幼的意思。不由猜想是否是因为越前的缘故。不过，虽然手冢将白石脖子上的痕迹看得一清二楚，但两人都很有默契地不去提及那日在琼林苑的事。  
不过无论如何，越前龙马，都不是一个可以随便得罪的人，他对白石是真心也好，利用也罢，都不可能打利用白石家去打压越前的主意。而且，手冢如今也一点不想得罪他，只想——像白石一样，和他颠鸾倒凤。

既然他不肯在自己面前露面，那就只有一个办法——自己亲自登门拜访，之后向他姐姐求亲。  
 


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

越前龙马接到手冢国光的拜帖时有些意外，这人那日在琼林苑见过，因知道他有和白石家联姻之意，为了防止他有拉拢白石家打压自己家的想法，故意在他面前疏狂了一番，叫他趁早打消这念头。  
那晚白石来找自己，翻云覆雨之间，自己也和他透了点这意思。似手冢这样的大家族，联姻军中是犯了为臣的大忌，虽说如今的皇上几乎只剩了一个空架子，但若不是要自立为君，似越前和白石这样手握军权的将门，谁当皇帝都一样，何必为他人作嫁，白白担着风险。

越前想过手冢大概会猜到是自己从中作梗，但没想到他竟然会直接找上府来。不过兵来将敌，水来土堰，如今父亲和兄长都不在，越前家自然由他说了算。

手冢在会客厅坐下，陈设与自己家大不同，字画古玩虽有，但却不多，梁上悬挂着太祖亲提的匾额，上下伺候的都是士兵，没见一个丫鬟。越前父子三人在京中的时候不多，所以每次回京，都只带着亲兵。  
少了几分富贵繁华，多了几分冷峭。刚坐下，便有兵士奉上茶，手冢尝了一口，茶点得自然是不如自己府上。“手冢大人请稍待，少将军稍时便来。 ”虽说如此，亲兵的礼数还算周全。

果然，不多时，越前便到了，他此时穿着藏青的直衿，戴着梁冠，手冢加冠加得早，15岁便加了冠，越前家男丁少，加得竟更早些。与第一次见他时，他那慵懒中带着点魅惑不同，此时他显得清冷得很，德川与真田也只是恭谨地立在两侧。越前撩了撩衣裾，坐下后便与手冢赔罪：“手冢大人到访，有失远迎，还望恕罪。”

手冢有些意外，他原本以为越前见着他会更热情些，不想竟如此客套，不过，下人们都在，他这番做派也不难理解。只是看着他一本正经的模样，不禁想起那日琼林苑里的形态，更想把他抱入内室，让他装不下去。

“冒然造访，是我唐突了。”手冢从来让人看不出情绪，越前自然也看不出手冢心中所想。  
“不知手冢大人到此有何指教？”越前也端起茶，饮了一口。  
“我祖母下月寿辰，想请少将军与大小姐到寒舍一聚。”手冢从袖中拿出一个请帖。“还望少将军务必赏脸。”  
越前接过帖子，笑了笑：“届时定备厚礼为老夫人贺寿，不过这等事，竟劳手冢大人亲来，实在惶恐。”  
“祖父常夸将军一门忠烈，少将军小小年纪已为国杀敌。常训诫我等要似少将军一般。祖母听得多了，倾羡已久，听闻少将军回京，十分想见上一见。借着寿辰，一是图个热闹，二来也想一睹少将军与小姐的风采。”手冢见他笑容中带着些探究的意思，又道，“因少将军才回京城，又深居简出，大小姐平日里也足不出户。老太太恐寻常人请不动，怠慢了贵人，所以嘱咐我一定要将此请帖亲自交与少将军。”

话说到这个份上，越前自然知道推脱不了，一边应承下来，一边嘱咐人摆家宴款待手冢。手冢假意推辞了一番也留下来吃饭。  
一顿饭下来，多说的是客套话，手冢虽心痒，却也没有半点急躁，越前这人，和自己不过两面之缘，却如此多变，时而娇憨，时而魅惑，时而英武，方才是天真烂漫，如今又清清冷冷，如此百变，挠得人心痒难耐，不知床上是怎样的销魂。不过如今都尚早，既然他要欲擒故纵，自己也不急，慢慢陪他。手冢考取进士前尝宦游全国，于是他在席间略说了一些京中与各州府的掌故和去处，越前虽随父亲南征北战，但到底是军中，对这些知道得有限，一顿饭倒吃得不尴尬。

不过此一番交道下来，手冢发现越前处事是超乎寻常地老练，分明才十四岁，却俨然一家之主。与之前母亲口中，和第一次见面时不时的孩子气大相径庭。若日后有他相助，定然是如虎添翼。  
如此想着，结交之心更多了几分。

吃完饭后，手冢见有德川进来，低头在越前耳边耳语了几句，越前点点头，小声说：“让他在书房等我。”

手冢不知时何人来找越前，但心中有些不快，想着他这么个小小的人，却不知有多少入幕之宾。奈何自己没立场干预，于是起身告辞。

将手冢送出了府，越前信步到了书房，刚进去，书房门就兀地被关上，黑灯瞎火，来人早等不及，将越前压在门上一阵猛亲。“想死我了。”  
“你来干什么。”越前听起来不太高兴。  
“你回京这么久，也不来找我，请你也不来，我只好来了。”来人搂住越前的腰。  
“让我把灯点上。”越前毫不费力地推开压在身上的人，取出火折子，点上一盏灯。灯很暗，映得他得脸庞蒙了一层微弱的，橘红色的光，如同被黄昏最后一缕霞光染红的玉圭，引得来人从背后抱住他，亲吻着他的脸。

“听说手冢来了，他不在相府好好呆着，来这儿干什么？”来人一边搂着越前，一边在他脖子边嗅。  
“你一个皇太子都不在东宫呆着，他来不得？”越前撅着嘴哼了一声，微微侧着头瞥了身后的人一眼。  
“别说这些扫兴的，先让我好好亲亲你。”说着已经开始解越前的腰带，原来来的人不是别人，正是当今的东宫太子——切原赤也。

切原是四年前，以东宫之尊，代天子巡边，南次郎恐他有闪失，于是让儿子一路陪伴护卫，没想到这一陪就陪到了床上。越前如今并不太喜欢切原，切原长得虽不差，但情绪激动时眼睛会红，看着有些可怖。而且他身体虽不错，却到底比不上他们常年习武的人精实。比起切原，他更喜欢德川那样匀称有力的身体，不过四年前的他才初晓人事，对房事也不通，之前父亲虽然有稍微教教他，但终究不是像传授武功一般细致，所以也懵懵懂懂。切原是皇太子，这方面自然知道得多，起初见南次郎叫一个粉团子一样的小孩来管自己的护卫一事觉得荒唐可笑，可几天下来，就发现这粉团子不仅人长得漂亮，办事也漂亮，武功更是了得，不由越发喜欢。

皇室大权旁落已近五十年，切原有心夺回大权，于是琢磨着把越前揽为心腹。他不知哪里领悟的歪道理，君臣要承鱼水之欢，臣下才能忠心耿耿。越前从小就可爱，十岁时眉眼虽还未完全张开，但也漂亮得很，他心里存了心思，就整日盘算着如何偷偷把才满十岁的越前拐上床。

越前起初不喜欢他动不动就摸自己，可他到底年纪小，被搂搂抱抱并没有十足戒备，而且和切原躺在床上就不用被他呼来唤去，他也乐得清闲。至于切原为何会脱衣服，他也迷迷糊糊，大概知道是难以启齿的事，可切原弄得他有些舒服，也很新奇，故而也渐渐没有太反感。  
直到有一晚，切原给他喝了些酒，问他想不想长大。越前哪里知道什么意思，笨笨地点点头。当切原把下体没入他身体时，他痛得要命，但那时他力气还不够大，切原比他大六七岁，纵然武功没他高强，可那种情形下也足以做到最后了。  
之后的几天，越前恍恍惚惚，并不知道究竟是怎么回事，可又羞于启齿。他是一个不喜欢伺候人的人，这次父亲让他负责皇太子的防卫他也不大情愿，之后切原待他与之前不同，温柔了许多，虽然偶尔晚上要弄得他很痛，不明就里间也半推半就了。

切原将越前按在书案上，一边解他的衣服，一边扯他的鞋袜。身后的书案太硬，越前觉得硌得慌。顺手拿起笔架上挂的屠希笔，笔尖切原脸上轻描，弄得切原痒得很，想打喷嚏，只得停下来，可又打不出，鼻子被越前的脚趾头夹住，他抬起头，只见越前撑着头，另一只手摆弄着那支价值破千的屠希笔，眼角挑了挑，有些倨傲地看着他，声音倒是懒懒的：“抱我去榻上。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

四年多没见，如今的越前比起四年前，不仅人长高了，眉眼也长开来，更显俊美。而且四年前的越前完全是个小孩，什么都不懂，如今只要他有心，举手投足都是风情。切原被他这一捉弄，骨头都快酥掉，于是抱起越前，将他放到书房后的床榻上。  
切原没入越前身体时，见着越前光洁肩头上还有些红痕，他当年回京时越前在自己身下才初通人事，不是没想过他也许会在自己走后有其他人，但如今亲眼确认，却依旧忍不住不悦。切原隐隐中，总觉得越前是他的人。

越前也有些心不在焉，手冢今日来邀他和姐姐过府，不知是何意，之前自己才和白石透过不喜他与手冢家联姻的意思，如今倘若手冢转而向姐姐求亲，虽说自己倒不怕开罪了谁，但难免麻烦。

想着想着，又看了看切原。四年前没有比较，如今他觉得切原实在弄得自己一点都不舒服，不仅有些粗暴，他的眼睛在最后还会发红，让越前觉得有些恐惧。别说比不上德川和白石，甚至连真田都不如。越前想，以后还是不要让切原再来了，怪难受的。

……

手冢回到府，不由猜想越前现在在做什么，今日拜访，手冢拿不准越前是要欲擒故纵，还是之前自己对他的猜测有误。下月他就会来府上，可以让姐妹们多留越前菜菜子几日，这样越前也得多留几日，想至此，手冢不由心情好了不少。

一个月转瞬就过，眼看就快到相府老夫人的五十大寿，将去庆贺的人自然不会少，就连宫中也下了封赏。  
越前让德川置办礼物，这方面德川比真田稳妥，德川品位雅致，又极能拿捏分寸，既不显得过于贵重有讨好之嫌，又不失了礼数脸面，越前所有的亲信部将中，打理这等事最好的，便是德川。

德川将礼单交与越前过目时，越前正在琢磨南次郎信中让他督促朝廷多养战马一事。房中无人，德川将越前抱在膝上，替他梳理头发。越前也将头靠在他肩上。  
他和真田都是与越前一起长大，从小就在越前身边，一起习武，一起读书，一起出生入死。德川最年长，比越前大八岁，真田比越前大五岁，两人一直暗中喜欢小主人，但碍于身份，不敢造次。越前十岁开始带兵，而他们两个，就是越前最亲近的人。但比起来，越前待德川，又比真田更近些。也许是德川最年长，更让年幼的越前依赖；也许是越前第一次用剑刺穿人胸膛时，是他在越前身边，握住了他几乎快要松开剑的手。

最先发现切原将越前拐上床的，便是德川。想到此，德川心中五味陈杂乱。那时越前还小，刚满十岁，虽然已经带过兵，杀过敌，但到底还没长大。自己一直喜欢他，可始终不敢越雷池半步。后来越前去负责切原的护卫，开始还好，后来德川发现越前白天有时会出神，问他什么事他也不答，可脸会有些红。而且之前越前都是让他或者真田伺候洗澡，那些天也不让他们跟着了，这让德川起了疑心。

最终发现已经是切原启程回京之后，切原回京的前一晚，将越前折腾得够呛，弄得越前第二日骑马都险些摔下来。德川起初以为越前是病了，送走切原后，将有些发热得他抱入中军帐。褪下越前外衣，看见越前胸口满是欢爱的痕迹时，顿时血气上涌，又是心痛，又是愤怒。  
德川想，如果切原当时没回京，自己真是难保不会干出刺杀储君的事。越前懵懵懂懂，看着他的脸色，低下头，睁着大大的眼睛，有些委屈地看着他，“德川，这样的事不好，是吗？”

“不，不是，情爱都是正常事。”德川忙替越前将衣服穿好，“只是少将军你还太小，他如果真心爱你也该多忍耐才对。”  
“他为什么要爱我？”越前眨了眨眼，“这样的事要相爱才能做吗？”  
德川心如刀绞，切原是东宫太子，之前已经纳了太子良娣，对越前，多半是逢场作戏，可他竟然于床第间也没有甜言蜜语吗。看着眼前还带着迷惑与天真的越前，终于忍不住抱住了他，没有说话。  
“你爱我吗？”越前将头窝在德川怀中。  
“当然。”德川不想再否定。  
“那你为什么不和我做这种事？”越前把德川问得噎住，德川不知该如何回答，但他被越前问得面红耳赤，下腹也热了起来，那话儿自然也抬了头。  
“你想吗，德川？”越前看着德川，他的声音有些低，稚气的眼神竟藏着让人无法忍受的诱惑，“如果是你的话，我想我会更喜欢一些，切原昨晚弄得我好痛。”  
那一晚，德川并没有真的做什么，只是替他上好药，温柔地将他细细亲吻了一遍。切原到底是太子，皇室再失势，也是从小被人伺候得份，他其实很喜欢越前，虽然谈不上爱，但也着实喜欢，可让他似德川这般体贴入微，一则不会，二则也不可能。

之后的事就有些顺理成章，德川起初说越前还太小，并没有与越前交欢，只是不断地爱抚亲吻。德川从前没想过自己能真的和越前有如此肌肤之亲，然而有了切原在先，又明白了德川的心思，如此耳厮鬓磨过了不到一年，越前没有太多犹豫，甚至是主动诱惑了德川。如果说切原让他初晓人事，那德川才是让他享受个中滋味的那一个。他十分喜欢和德川翻云覆雨，常年练武，德川的身体精壮有力，但他天生骨骼匀称，肌肉结实却又不蛮横，身上没有一点赘肉，一切都恰到好处。  
从小一起长大，德川不仅了解越前身体的每一处，又爱他怜他，敬他慕他，床上温柔体贴，却又不失勇猛霸道。不仅让越前没有半分耻辱之感，还被伺候得十分舒坦。激情处让他如在云端，温柔处又如涓涓细流。两人忘情时，德川有时会喊他龙马，而越前也会叫自己和也。每一次，欢爱过后，德川都会为越前细细清理，按摩，再抱着他入睡。  
哪怕是后来，又有了真田和白石，越前也依旧最喜欢召德川侍寝。甚至有时真田侍寝时，越前会在半夜将他赶出来，让德川进去伺候他。

德川抱着越前发愣，越前和他私下在一起时，总是喜欢靠着他，从不会拒绝自己的亲吻抚摸，如果没有什么事，也允许自己主动索求他。他曾经以为，越前会只有自己一个，他也期盼过越前能如自己爱他一般，爱自己，两人从此长相厮守。虽然每次都极隐秘，但时间长了，瞒得过别人，却瞒不过和他们朝夕相对的真田。  
当真田终于发现在一年多后他和越前的事时，他是害怕的，他怕真田会让南次郎知道，不管是死罪还是发配，他以后都再也没有能见着越前的机会了。两人争吵了许久，真田怒不可遏，一会儿骂他以下犯上罪不可赦，一会儿又骂他欺负少主年幼无知。  
争执不下时，一旁的越前撑着头，琥珀的眼眸瞥了真田一眼，那时的越前也才十二岁，然而和德川在这两年中早已通了人事，冲真田莞尔一笑，“你在吃什么醋？”当晚，真田就和他一样，干了这罪不可赦的犯上之事。

德川至今仍记得那一晚，自己就守在房门外，心如同被一箭又一箭地射中，又一箭一箭地拔出，血随着被拔出的箭飙出，他能听到真田的喘息和越前的呻吟。  
“你真应该去找德川学学，他比你弄得舒服多了。”越前似在抱怨着。

之后，他和真田虽然互相看不顺眼了一阵子，但因为越前的缘故，又不得不似以前那般合作。真田倒是没有来向他请教如何在床上伺候越前，但他有去云楼妓馆里让小倌教授几招。不过真田天生骨架大，肌肉也壮实，力气总是过猛，那话儿也有点过于粗大，一不小心就会弄得越前有些疼，故而被越前一脚踹下床的事时常发生。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

三人到底是自幼出生入死，再有嫌隙，也依旧能放下。德川心里痛过伤心过，也恨过自己的无能，可他到底无能为力。越前问过他，那晚在外面他在想什么，他知道自己没有资格要求越前什么，只能说“属下只在担心少将军的安危。”  
虽然，越前不再只属于他一个人，但他还依旧能在他身边。德川隐隐觉得，越前虽然嘴上不说，看着自己的神色似乎有些失望。

白石是越前一年前带兵去西南，解围当时被北朝将军种岛和蛮夷围困的白石兄弟时认识的。德川不知道是白石主动，还是越前有意引诱，他甚至不知道为何白石的眼睛在庆功宴时就没有离开过越前。之后白石深夜前来求见，当越前轻描淡写地说了一句，“让他进来吧，哦，对了，你帮他准备准备，我可不想有人毛手毛脚”时，他迟疑地张了张口。  
越前躺在榻上，歪着头，半笑不笑看了一眼德川，“怎么，你不高兴了？”

“属下不敢。”德川低下头，攥紧了拳头。  
“那还不快去。”越前冷笑了一声。

那一夜后，白石几乎每晚都来，这让真田几乎气死，但不敢表露，更不敢干涉。好在和白石呆在一起的时间不长，越前很快带兵就回了江南。这次在京城，又和白石相遇，白石来过几次，但终究不似以前方便。

……

“少将军，还不睡吗？”夜已经有些重了，德川将越前又抱紧了些，刎颈交缠，侧过头亲了亲越前脖子。越前打了个哈欠，点了点头。

……

又过了几日，便到了相府老夫人寿辰之日。魏国公权倾天下，虽然只是老夫人寿辰，确是宾客盈门。不仅是各级官员，就连相熟的命妇们也前去道贺。门生中那些不在京中的，也着人献上贺礼。  
越前骑着马，跟在菜菜子的车旁，真田和德川在他身后，后面是一队亲兵。他想，手冢特意邀请姐姐前去，恐怕是有意与他家联姻。他并不太愿意和相府有太多牵扯，但相府大公子亲自登门投贴，这面子不得不给。

虽正值初夏，昨日连下了几日的梅雨方停，故而风吹过鹤见川，还带着几丝凉意。两旁的杨柳不再落柳絮，绿阴正浓。  
不多时，已快至魏国公府，手冢听闻越前快到了，亲自出门迎接。远远地，就看见越前，他骑在一匹雪里白上，玉白的马，配上银色的辔头，金色的马节约，申时的阳光不算强，但越前的马却如同日光照在皑皑白雪上一般耀眼。越前腰间别着剑，一手握着缰绳，一手持着白玉鞭，身上披着的是织金的云锦披风，熏风拂过，披风随风而动，更显得翩然若惊鸿，英气逼人。  
他身后的亲兵全骑着枣红的汗血宝马，头戴武弁大冠，威武得很。

手冢平日里结交的多是文官，就算是将门子弟，京城里长大的，也是温文尔雅，出门更很少带卫队，似越前这般来赴宴的，就算是手冢，也很少见。  
越前到了门口，将披风一抖下得马来，手冢这才看清他头带着貂蝉冠，但冠上带着的似乎不是貂尾毛，而是玉梁朱缨，身上穿着浅蓝色的提花锦曲裾，只是寻常曲裾不好骑马，他的似乎改了一下，显得既郑重，又有些俏皮。腰间束着祥云宝饰络带，越前的腰很细，人虽还未长得太高，但如此打扮却显得匀称修长。

下了马，越前将马鞭一扔，早有亲兵替他接住。他微微昂起头，德川帮他解下披风，又为他披上象牙白的大氅，整个人神气得很。手冢在一旁看得心痒，恨不得那双在他下巴下轻轻挨着他脖子的手是自己。  
手冢走上前施礼道，“少将军与大小姐亲临寒舍，实在不胜荣幸。”  
越前他也朝自己抱了抱拳，“有劳手冢大人亲自来迎，罪过罪过。”

手冢命丫鬟婆子将菜菜子的车引到命妇小姐们入府的偏门。越前到了菜菜子车旁，低语了几句，又转过身，抬起头看着手冢：“姐姐平日里不怎么出门，这次带了两个丫头来，还望贵府莫见怪才是。”一般似这般赴宴，都只带一个丫鬟，带多了，会误以为是嫌弃主人家服侍不周。  
“大小姐肯赏光已是蓬荜生辉，怎敢见怪。”手冢抬起手，“少将军，请。 ”  
越前点点头，他的马此时走到他身边，蹭了蹭主人的肩，越前转过头，摸了摸马的脸，“小卡，我一会儿再陪你玩。”  
小卡？手冢知道将军们都爱马，可一般都起一个十分威武的名字，赤兔、追风、凌云，再不济也是抱月什么的，小卡是个什么名字？

越前随手冢入了相府，果然与自己家的将军府大不相同，少了几分冷峻威严，多了几分华贵大气。亭台楼榭，奇花异木，珍玩怪石，观之不足。越前此前入宫过几次，心想难怪就连当今天子都说“天上神仙府，地上宰相家”，果然就是皇上的延福宫，也没有这等华美。

今日因人实在是多，所以寿宴在手冢家的园子里举行，一则宽敞，二则大家也自在。

手冢领越前入正厅拜见祖父手冢国一，越前是晚辈后生，自然以晚辈之礼相见。手冢国一曾经见过越前几次，但那时越前尚幼，此次回京，越前只随父入宫过一次，故而还未来得及见。手冢国一知道嫡长孙有意求娶菜菜子，不由打量了越前一番，心想其母不愧是当时有名的美人，生的儿子也如标致。弟弟如此，想必姐姐更不消说，于是笑着说：“果然是虎父无犬子，少将军小小年纪，不仅军功卓越，更是一表人才啊。”

在场的除了白石等，许多人是第一次见越前，一是好奇，二是越前生得出众，又是如今郑国公的嫡子，纷纷意欲结交，于是将他围得水泄不通，就连德川和真田都被隔在人群外。手冢与越前虽然只是几面之缘，但已知道他不喜应付此等场面，于是说：“老太太急着想要见武定侯，还劳烦各位先放过他吧，我代武定侯在此向各位赔罪了。”

越前被围了一大圈，正无法脱身，幸得手冢解救，心头松了一口气，但想着手冢即将带他去见相府老太太，如果再被命妇们围着……如此想着，越前不禁有种今天应该称病不出的想法。德川与真田亦紧随着越前，眼看转过了正厅，又绕了一阵，手冢转过身，对二人道：“再往里就是本府内眷得居处，不便请二位将军入内，得罪之处，还望见谅。还请二位将军随意在园中游赏，不必拘泥。”  
两人不说话，只望着越前，越前道：“客随主便，你们也好好玩玩吧。”

手冢引着越前走入了内苑，看着德川真田二人依旧望着越前的模样，于是漫不经心地说：“少将军的部将果然忠心耿耿。”

越前瞥了手冢一眼，初次见面时，自己故意未加掩饰，聪明人对此二人和自己的关系大概都能猜到一二。如今他说这话，是调侃、试探还是作甚？但手冢脸色从来没有变化，越前眯了眯眼，笑了笑，“还差得远呢。”  
“哦？”手冢不知越前是在说那二人还是自己。  
然而越前并没有继续说下去，他想，手冢这样的公子哥，大概以为那二人对自己的忠心是睡出来的吧，他哪里知道自己不到十岁，就曾和小卡一起，将身负重伤的二人从死人堆里拖出来，三个人一匹马，都满身是血。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

手冢见越前的面上有些不屑之色，于是也不再说话。跟着手冢走了许久，竟来到一所小院，十分清幽。秀竹万竿，清影照着幽窗，院中有一荷塘，几只乳鸭游来游去。不是去见老夫人吗？越前颇有不解地望着手冢。  
“老夫人那边还不急，少将军先休息会儿吧。”手冢将越前带入一间房间，“这里是我的书院，平日里很少人来的，等老夫人那边开第二折戏时，我们再过去不迟。”

“好。”听闻暂时不用去受罪，越前不由心中欢喜。手冢见越前一副如蒙大赦的模样，心想果然还是少年心性，人前再稳重，私下里还是掩饰不住。  
“就这么不喜欢应酬？”手冢平日里话不多，但面对越前却总想和他说点什么。“平日在军营里都没有饮宴吗？”

“其实还好，只是不喜欢和老头子在一起。”越前噘了噘嘴。  
老头子……，方才那些人有些虽然不年轻，但有的也就刚到而立之年，手冢甚至都有点担心自己会不会也被他划到老头子的范畴。  
院中有好几间房，作为藏书会客之用，另有一间，手冢平日在翰林院没有做完的事，会带回来继续。  
两人还未坐下来，就有书童奉上香茶，茶点，看了看手冢眼色，又退了下去。于是房中只有手冢和越前二人。“少将军随意参观，我还有几道诏书要草拟。”  
手冢年纪轻轻就任翰林学士知制诰，朝廷几乎所有重要诏书及任命，他都会过目，特别重要的更会亲自草拟。翰林学士本就有内相之称，如今外相是他祖父，内相是他，真是朝廷都是他魏国公府的。

越前看了看手冢的书房，布置得精致典雅，手冢坐下来，从墨盒中取出一块墨。  
“你自己磨墨吗？”越前不由有些惊奇，他的事从来都有德川打理，手冢身为相府大公子，奴仆成群，竟然自己磨墨。  
“偶尔吧，我喜欢这方砚磨墨的声音。”手冢抬眼看了越前一眼，他的手肘正撑着桌子，手托着腮，红润的唇看起来嘟嘟的，让手冢想亲上去。他正琢磨着自己的端砚，显得颇有兴趣。  
“哦？”越前对磨墨不太有研究，不过那声音，并谈不上好听。

手冢拿起桌上的水注，他的水注是一只玉蟾蜍，传说是晋灵公用过的，越前并不知道这其中典故，摸了摸了那蟾蜍肚皮，嫌弃地说：“我不喜欢蟾蜍，我喜欢猫。”  
手冢料想越前不会对古玩有多少兴趣，于是也不和他解释其中掌故。“那等你生辰的时候，我送你一座玉猫水注。”  
“不必了，我用的也不多。”越前歪着头想了想，“你不如送我一只真猫。”可神色又微黯了黯：“还是算了，军营里也不能养。”

手冢欲言又止了一阵，他和越前认识时间太短，越前对自己的态度他也捉摸不透，言多必失，他本就是个寡言少语的人，于是没有继续说下去。

越前看着那方端砚，发觉分明是黑色的砚，砚心却有些湛蓝墨绿的颜色，手冢还未倒水，但看起来却润润的，越前忍不住好奇，伸出手摸了摸。但磨过墨的砚，即使之前还算干净，也沾着墨，一下弄得越前指头黑黑的，他不快地皱起了眉。

手冢没料到越前竟然会摸一手墨，他之前支走了书童小厮，只得拿出自己的丝绢，沾了水，给越前擦手。握住越前手的时候，手冢愣了愣，越前的手背看上去很细腻，他原本以为那会是一双温软嫩滑的手，然而握住时，才发现手心都是茧，手指头还有弦的痕迹。随即反应过来那是长年握剑才生出的茧，而指腹的痕迹，则是拉弓弦留下的。  
手冢顿时有些心疼，于是替他擦墨的动作也轻柔了些。大概实在是过于温柔，越前看着手冢，风月场上，他也见得多了，不由有些疑心，但手冢给他擦完手，又并没有越轨之行，所以他又将那一瞬间的疑心抛之脑后。

其实这也怪不得越前，切原当初拐他上床时，就是半哄半骗，还灌了他好些酒，虽然用不了强，但也算诱骗，故而如果摸手，接下来就是摸腰脱衣服，显得急色。而德川和真田平日里就是照顾伺候他的人，所以再温柔体贴也没有特别感觉是有了肌肤之亲的缘故。白石倒是不似切原那般，但两人相处时间短，几乎每次幽会要不了多久就会共赴云雨，纵然床上再温存，也是为了那事。手冢虽说对越前存了心思，可他性子稳，又看不出表情，越前见他没得寸进尺，而且此处四下无人，他也没有似其他人那样，于是只道方才是自己多虑了，手冢应该不好此道。

手冢给越前擦了手，才给砚台注一点水，取出油烟墨，这方蕉叶白端砚是出自老坑，质地坚实，却触感极柔，摸上去如同小儿肌肤，温软无比，但嫩而不滑，磨起墨来，没有寻常砚台那类似金属摩擦的尖锐声，反而如同温泉流过美人的肌肤一般，似有似无。手冢从来有些迷恋这种似乎矛盾却又浑然一体的美，想至此，又不由偷眼望了望越前。越前分明英气逼人，举手投足并不显柔媚，但不经意间又透着魅惑，才以为他惯于风月场上逢场作戏，可回过头又一派天真烂漫。  
越前方才因弄了一手墨，多少有些不好意思，于是坐回到椅子上。手冢见他之前对这方砚有些兴趣，于是便给他讲这蕉叶白端砚的好处。

讲完了砚，又和他说起墨来，手冢喜欢用油烟墨，坚而有光，黝而能润，“松烟墨深重而不姿媚，油烟墨姿媚而不深重。”说起姿媚，手冢又不禁望了越前一眼，不望倒不打紧，这一望让手冢苦笑不得，越前也不知什么时候，竟然斜靠着椅背，直接睡了过去。自己说话就这么无趣吗。

越前合上眼，睫毛轻轻地扫在眼窝。他的睫毛并不是浓密到厚重，均匀而不稀疏，然而十分纤长。鼻翼微微地随着呼吸起伏，但手冢却盯着鼻头下的唇出神。手冢曾觉得越前的嘴唇红似朱砂，如今细细看，其实他的唇比朱砂颜色浅几分，然而却光润得很，有些亮。手冢伸出手，在快要碰到他嘴唇时又缩了回来，知道习武之人的警觉性高，不想太唐突。

于是将越前抱起来，意外地发现他实在很轻，将他放到书房后的竹榻上，替他搭好肚子。越前在手冢的手快触碰到自己时，其实稍微醒了一下，更别说手冢又把他抱了起来，不过他懒得睁眼，心想大不了也是如和白石一般，手冢长得算是对越前胃口，越前并无所谓。不过发现他原来只是想让自己睡得舒服点，不由唇角浮了浮。手冢的举动让他想起小时候在南次郎身边的时候。

母亲去世得早，越前从记事起就是被父亲带在身边，习武练剑，骑马拉弓。然而老头子无论对他再严格，每晚睡觉都会不停地给他盖被子，有时他会故意把被子踢掉，臭老头却总会不厌其烦地替他盖上。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

越前其实并不太困，所以稍微小憩了一会儿便起了身，他步履轻，手冢起初并未察觉。手冢正在草拟回复骐骥院牧监养马之地渐变为农田的诏书。越前眼力好，远远看见，不由站了一会儿。父亲南次郎前些时候已经上了奏折，昨日又修书给他让既然在京中，就督促朝廷养马，这些年把养马的牧场变成农田的事时有发生，而且官马养死得也多，战马缺得厉害。

越前毕竟才十四岁，军旅之事虽通，但朝廷之事还知道的不多，南次郎此次让他办这事也是为了磨砺他。自从昨日接到父亲书信，他还不知道该从哪里入手，此时见手冢正在草诏，而且诏书中并未严厉让牧监收回牧场，只说防止不能再被侵占，当下颇为不满：“以后将士们没了战马，等北朝再入侵时，就算有多少良田也保不住。”

手冢转过头，见越前正立在他身后，知道定然是自己拟的这诏书惹得他不快，于是一边写字，一边到：“少将军只知道要马，可知道朝廷为养一匹战马要多大的牧场？官马养出来能骑的又有多少？这被占牧地上的农田又能活多少人？强行将农田收回，又如何安置这些人？”

越前长那么大，除了父亲，很少被如此抢白，抬起头，眼眸中有些怒气，“听大学士的意思，索性不养最好？”  
手冢知道他有些生气，于是将他拉到身边，摸了摸他的头，“少将军莫恼，不是这个意思，只是我琢磨着这设立牧监养马实非良策。”  
越前听手冢这么一说倒有些新鲜，于是侧过头：“那如何才是良策？”

“这个我现在还不好说，不过据我说知，河西路允许民户养马，不仅耗费比官马少得多，存活与能骑乘的也高出官马许多，当地厢军的马匹不够还从民户采买。”  
越前想了想，他也听说过此事，不过不让民户养马是本朝开国定的国策，于是看了看手冢：“所以你想让民户养马代替官马？”  
“这只是我一时的想法，可不可行，目前还不得知，要多了解才能知道。”手冢看着越前的气似乎平了些，又温言道：“朝廷考量的事要多些，不过将士们戍守边关，生死攸关。不过少将军放心，只要有我在，就竭力不让你们有后顾之忧。”

越前不由看了看抬起头看着手冢，手冢的目光很诚挚，既不是刻意讨好，又不是故作恩惠，而是简单地陈述，甚至没有多少情绪。只是这样平淡的语调，寻常的眼神让越前更觉得可以信赖。  
越前点了点头，他心中禁不住会将手冢和切原作比较。切原来代天子巡边时，越前很清楚切原是想拉拢他，但是他不知哪根筋搭错，居然觉得把当时尚年幼的自己抱上床，就让自己离不开他，彻底臣服。切原待他虽还不错，可他不喜欢切原的做派。不过纵然如此，越前也从来没有想过要支持另立新君，或者与朝中其他权贵结成朋党。倒不是因为忠君，只是不管谁坐这天下，对他家来说都一样，就算是拥立新君，也最多不过像如今一样，手握天下兵马，然而多半还不如现在。所以他一直刻意对其他名门，尤其是手冢家敬而远之。  
手冢家权势滔天，若论实权，手冢手里的实权比切原这东宫都大上许多，可和手冢相处，却比和切原舒服不少。

越前一向不喜欢和文官打交道，只因朝廷派到军中监军的文官通常碍手碍脚，狐假虎威，对行军作战一窍不通，还喜欢纸上谈兵。而如今手冢短短几句话便让越前对他改观不少，虽然谈不上多大好感，但觉得略结交一下倒也无妨。

“差不多是时间了。”手冢看了看桌上的香篆钟，放下笔，收好诏书。“老太太那里第一出戏该演完了，我们快走吧。”他想和越前单独处处，故而两头撒了个谎，和宾客们说老太太要见越前，又和老太太说越前暂且被缠住，脱不开身。走在越前身后，才发觉越前方才因睡了一会儿，所以发髻稍微有些乱，于是忙将他拉住。

“你头发有些乱，重新梳梳。”话一出口，不由想起两人第一次见面时，越前让小金帮他梳头的情形，顿觉呼吸有些紧。  
越前自然也想到两人第一次见面的情形，那时没想要结交手冢，甚至有些故意警告戏弄之意，但此时越前认定手冢是君子，故而也有些局促。  
“我叫丫鬟来。”手冢到小书院门口，让侯在外面的小厮去叫了一个丫鬟，才化解了这一场尴尬。

手冢家的园子连着府邸，实在是大，两人一边走，一边观赏景致。夫人小姐们全在湖心岛上看戏，故而前去还得乘船。  
小厮们早备好了船，船小的很，一叶扁舟，轻巧雅致。手冢先上船，伸出手，欲扶越前，抬起头，却发现眼前一个人都没有，尚未回过神，突然背后一只手点了点他，转过头，越前正笑得有些狡黠，“我们走吧。”他这是什么时候上船的？

……

还没走到岛上，已远远地听到唱曲的声音，“你看中原豺虎乱如麻，都窥伺龙楼凤阙帝王家；有何人勤王报主，肯把义旗拿……”手冢听闻，向来泰山崩于前而色不变的他也不由皱了皱眉，这是谁选的戏，在他家唱这一出，是想要指桑骂槐吗？  
越前虽不懂戏，但一听这唱词，也略瞥了手冢一眼，看来，今日的寿宴，也不是一片祥和啊。

手冢和越前走上岛后，岛上纵然都是家眷们，可到底是朝廷要员的夫人小姐，哪里会听不出这戏文里的玄机。可这戏又唱的都是正理，纵然有不少人已变了脸色，可又不能发作，只得任由那伶人唱下去。

越前站得还远，就和手冢一道停了下来，但他眼力听觉都绝佳，往席间看了看，那中间坐着的，已满头银丝的贵妇，必然就是老夫人了，只见坐下众人，不少面面相觑，但唯独那老夫人还似沉浸在戏中一般，一曲终了，老夫人喊了一声“赏！”，又旋即对旁边的人道：“这戏唱的好，想当年六王之乱，若不是先父不畏死，挺身而出，诛奸邪，正朝纲，又遇文皇帝这等明主，如今我等哪里能坐在此。”  
此话一出，周围人自然都应和起来，仿佛又一派融融。到底是宰相夫人，这等小事，自然能应付自如。  
越前也一眼看到了菜菜子，菜菜子就坐在老夫人身旁，看来，手冢家恐怕真的是有意求娶姐姐。

这时，丫鬟在老夫人耳边通报了一声，于是几个婆子引着手冢和越前前去谒见。  
走到老夫人跟前，越前正要见礼，已被老夫人搀住，拉着越前的手打量了一番，“少将军果然将门虎子。”转过头对着菜菜子道：“令堂不愧是当初京城第一美人，这留下的一双儿女，都生得如此好。”  
手冢早瞧见祖母身旁的女子，眉眼和越前长得有五、六分像，于是早猜到是菜菜子。只见她微微低着头，侧着面，虽粉面含羞，却无怯意，身着织锦的对襟立领袄裙，串枝莲暗花的绫面显得贵而不繁。肤如凝脂，齿如瓠犀，螓首蛾眉，果真是生得极美。

菜菜子也早瞥见手冢，与弟弟龙马的顾盼神飞、丰神俊秀不同，手冢长身玉立，如芝兰玉树，面如冠玉，秀眉而长目，只是那一双凤眼显得有些冷，看上去神情坚毅，少了几分柔和。

老夫人如此说，周围夫人们也纷纷附和，手冢瞧着越前，被一堆妇人围着，饶是他也坐得端端正正，显得十分乖巧，面上还有些红，越发引得人怜爱，纷纷问东问西。  
菜菜子知道弟弟长这么大，相熟的女人其实都没见过太多，更别说被一堆妇人如此围着，肯定招架不住，正欲解围，却瞥见手冢也望着越前，而眼角再不似方才那般冷峻，倒是一片温柔，不由微微一愣。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

幸而这时一个丫鬟匆匆跑来，对着手冢耳语了几句，手冢略有惊讶之色，老夫人看见不由问：“怎么了？”  
“太子殿下驾临，我和越前需去迎驾。”说着看了越前一眼。  
越前虽然也没想到切原居然会来，但他的到来倒是救了自己，不由暗自舒了一口气。

……

按理说这相府老夫人的寿辰，再怎么也不会东宫太子亲来贺。但东宫有一人，名唤柳莲二，此人比手冢手下的乾贞治更善于探听消息。切原前几日听说柳莲二说手冢国光亲自到越前府上下了帖子，越前还接了。想到手冢国光如今在选妻，倘若真让他娶了越前家的大小姐，皇室岂不是更岌岌可危？切原本来就不是太沉得住气，又想到自己知道越前回京，设宴请他他不来，竟然会去手冢家赴宴，不由更为恼火。想来想去，便打着贺寿的名义前去闹场。

到了后，自然手冢家凡是有官身的，与在场的众臣都得跪迎，切原在人群中找了会儿，却看不到手冢与越前。  
“还是丞相这里热闹啊。”让众人起来后，切原环视了一圈，冷笑着对手冢国一道。目光有些阴鹜，饶是如今皇室式微，在场的众官员也不少冒了点冷汗。  
“不过蒙皇上英明，当今天下无事，借着拙荆的生辰，大家聚聚而已。”手冢国一知道当今这太子和他父亲不同，不是软弱之辈，若非他心浮气躁，年轻气盛，对付他还需要些精神。

切原看见真田和德川二人，越前家铁桶一般，亲近的都插不进人，故而他并不知道这二人如今和越前的关系，还只道他们仅仅是越前的心腹部将，于是笑了笑：“连武定侯也来了，怎么不见他人？本宫已经四年没有见着他了。”  
“家慈听闻武定侯少年英雄，想见上一见，如今这随犬子在园中的湖心岛，与内眷们一起。”手冢的父亲手冢国晴上前道。

德川虽然礼数上拜见了切原，但并对他不怎么搭理，一则是不怕，二则更是想到他当初趁越前年幼干下的禽兽之事，就恨不得将他碎尸万段。真田对当初切原一事原本并不知情，此次回京后切原去府上找过越前一次，他才隐约猜想切原也许从以前就喜欢越前。  
切原转头又看见白石，白石和越前的关系他倒是知道一些，知道越前此前在西南时，白石时常晚上去找他，又夜不归宿，心头很是发酸。  
越前回京后他亲自去越前府上，想和他鸳梦重温。越前和四年前已经大不相同，不再懵懂无知。切原这几年也知道自己之前什么君臣鱼水之情的想法实在过于荒唐，越前对自己并无效忠之意。然而他急于想把越前拽在手里，可皇室无权，难以使出什么手段。回宫后，回味起如今床第之间的越前，又叫他心痒难耐，可不方便时常出宫，越发心中郁积。

此时乍一见白石，不由起了一股无名火，虽然碍于白石家的权势不便发作，可脸上也不大好看。

手冢国一将切原引入内厅，明里是说怕太子殿下累着，单独一间好生伺候，实际不想被切原搅了兴，尤其是在群臣面前，更不能让众臣惊惧。因为切原点名要见越前，故而德川和真田也入了内厅。切原既不想得罪白石，又有心想让白石知道越前是他的人，于是让白石也入内攀谈。  
然而越前和手冢在岛上，这一来一去需至少大半个时辰，所以内厅里除了下人，就只得他们四个。

白石父亲是征西大将军，而他也被封为虎威将军，于是切原看了他一眼，道：“白石将军在西南一切可好？”   
“托皇上与太子鸿福，一切都好。”白石答道。   
“听说白石将军去年被围情况十分危急，幸得将军勇猛机智，才反败为胜，本宫十分佩服。”人人都知道白石去年被围困是幸得越前带兵去救才得以反败为胜，切原此时明褒暗贬，白石怎会听不出。

白石隐隐中觉得太子对自己似乎有一丝敌意，但也想不通是为何。不过看着真田和德川都在此，于是猜想总不会和越前有关。只是越前从小就被南次郎带在身边，八岁后几乎没回过京城，除了四年前切原代天子巡边，白石想不到切原会和越前有什么交集，然而他也没太多想，毕竟四年前越前才十岁，能有什么。  
他也不恼，笑道：“去年若不是幸得少将军相救，恐怕性命难保，不过为社稷与陛下尽忠，也死而无憾，只是若失了城池，让北朝有机可乘，臣便是万死也难辞其疚。”白石的话说得漂亮，即谦虚，又提醒切原自己是在为国尽忠，且若有闪失，也是江山不保。

切原被白石如此说，一时语塞。只得道：“将军实在辛苦了，本宫代父皇谢过。”

“西南边陲瘴气多，山岭也多，北朝军队没那么容易长驱直入。”在一旁的真田突然说话了。  
这话一出，白石十分尴尬，就连切原也很惊奇，真田护主，一贯看自己也不顺眼，竟然会帮腔抢白白石，他一边心下畅快，一边作为太子，又不能将白石推向手冢家一方，反倒打了个圆场：“听说种岛去年是勾结了边陲的蛮夷？”

“是。”白石答道，“北朝去年故意绕过河东和西北。”  
“河东与西北有大将军和镇西大将军驻守，自然不那么容易有机可乘。”真田又漫不尽心地说。  
白石不由看了真田一眼，这人今天是主子不在就吃了火药了？

切原不由有些得意，索性不说话，乐得坐在一旁看戏。德川知道真田心中厌恶白石比切原更甚，因为他对当初切原的事知道的不清不楚。可是德川可清楚得很，虽然他也不喜欢白石，但是白石好歹是和越前两相情愿，于是他实在看不下去，喝了口茶：“西南边陲地势复杂，北朝勾结蛮夷出其不意，白石将军能坚守，直到少将军救兵赶到，实属不易，可见平日里守备森严。”

白石想不到德川竟然会帮自己说话，不由略生感激。

“胜败乃兵家常事，更何况白石将军与少将军能反败为胜。其实将士们都不易，哪里像有些人坐镇京师，平日里纸上谈兵，以为行兵打仗不过尔尔，打了胜仗只当你分内事，打了败仗就要问罪。”德川说着，瞥了切原一眼。  
切原被德川说得冷汗都快下来了，他没想到德川平日里话不多，但却这等厉害。

几人正冷嘲热讽，阴阳怪气时，越前和手冢终于赶到了。其实知道切原是来搅和的，他们也慢慢走，并不着急。  
越前随小厮走入内厅，进去一看，险些想拉着手冢飞奔回湖心岛的脂粉堆里去。切原，德川，真田，白石，和自己有过云雨之欢的四个男人全部在一起，而且齐刷刷地凝望着自己，这是要摆什么阵法？然而在场的，只有德川和自己知道实情。

然而切原到底是太子，指明了要见自己，哪里能真的拔腿就跑，于是只得硬着头皮，和手冢一起参见了切原。礼毕，切原走上前，将越前扶起来，虽然前些日见过一面，但那日越前一进书房，他就急不可耐地脱了越前衣服，似今日这般仔细穿戴的越前，他还未见过。  
切原心想，越前果真是长大了，这么看着，就出落得摄人心魄。于是拉着越前的手，笑道：“和武定侯边关一别，已经四年，孤甚是想念。”  
“有劳殿下记挂，臣铭感五内。”越前不动声色地将手抽出。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

几人复又坐下，手冢虽然不知道具体情形，也觉得厅内气氛十分古怪。他听乾说过白石和越前的事，第一次见面时觉得越前和两个部将有些暧昧，但他对切原是毫不知情。  
“手冢学士果然是好大的面子，本宫请武定侯都不来，手冢学士一请就能请到。”切原看到手冢，总算还记得自己今日的目的。

“前些时候刚回京，身子不适，还望太子殿下见谅。”不待手冢回答，越前已经说话。  
切原有心想要突出自己和越前亲密，好让手冢打消和越前家联姻的念头，于是关切道：“怎么了，有大碍吗？要不要找太医给你瞧瞧？”  
“不过是久不回京，水土不服，已经不碍事了。”越前答道。  
“如果还不舒服，就住到东宫来，东宫地气暖，最养人，还能让太医给你慢慢调理。”切原看着越前。  
他这是在和谁说话呢？越前看鬼似得看了切原一眼，只觉得切原的笑容实在怵人。对切原，他并没有多少了解，也不想了解。只觉得他莫名其妙地当众献殷勤，让自己尴尬得很。一时都不知道如何接话。

白石和手冢也微微皱了皱眉，心下疑惑，太子这是想做什么？拉拢，亦或是别有用心？越前不过是幼时负责了一下他的防卫，莫不是如今见越前长大，就想做登徒子不成？

“不必了。”越前连客套话也懒得说，“如果太子殿下没有其他事，就容我先告退了。”越前站起身想走，却被切原拉住。  
“我们许久没见，好好叙叙旧，何必着急。”切原握着越前的手，手指还在手背摩挲了一阵。

越前无奈，只得又坐下。方才被切原搞得浑身不自在，越前只坐着，冷冷地，面无表情，很是有点手冢的架势。切原不停地问东问西，他也就简短地应付着答一答，不肯多说一句话。切原见他如此冷淡，恨不能当场将他搂入怀中，让白石和手冢知道越前是自己的人。  
但到底越前是郑国公府的侯爷，手握重兵的少将军，看越前脸黑得厉害，只道他害羞，于是也不好太过造次。

越前本来对切原来搅和手冢家的寿宴也无所谓，但他却莫名其妙地把这些人聚到一起，还突然间肉麻异常，令越前想当场弑储君。

手冢是聪明之人，怎么会看不出切原刻意彰显的暧昧，和越前的郁卒，于是解围道：“难得太子殿下驾临，不如臣陪殿下逛逛园子，看看戏如何？”  
“好啊，不过戏就不必听了，还是留给丞相和学士听吧。”切原冷笑道，“早就听说魏国公府的园子胜御花园十倍，孤正好开开眼界。”切原站起身，这其中斥责手冢家僭越的意思任谁都能听出。  
一听切原此话，便明白了今日在岛上听得那出勤王戏恐怕和切原脱不了干系，只是不知道那是更想唱给越前听，还是自己听。“殿下说笑了。”手冢并不多说，他也早有对策，园子端得须看如何游玩，也有普通景致，专门应付一般人。而且手冢知道切原从来对方位不敏感，所以随便逛一逛，没有逛完他也难以察觉。

越前松了一口气，借口困乏向手冢借了他的书院来休息，任切原如何瞪他也不肯跟去。白石也借口不扰太子雅兴，没有伴驾，心中有疑惑想找越前问一问，但见越前面上不悦，也不便直接就问。

越前躺在手冢书院中的竹椅上很是气闷。切原和其他人不同，是趁越前年幼骗他上床的，当时越前虽然懵懂，但过了这许多年，也回过味，自己当年，说的好听是叫人占了便宜，说的不好听就是被他亵玩了。更可气的是，切原也不知是故意还是无意，竟然把和他有点相好的全聚在一起，大有昭示天下之意，让越前觉得十分没脸。

手冢陪切原四处逛了逛，切原只觉得园子也平平，不似人言，越前又不肯陪自己，恨得切原有些牙痒。恨不得让手冢收拾一间屋子，就让所有人知道自己将他睡了。但奈何越前身份尊贵，要收服他不能来硬得，只能忍住。  
好在太子不宜出宫太久，逛了一阵，切原终于也该回宫了。

日头略略西斜，天边稍微泛起些暮色，老太太的大寿快开宴了。送走了切原，手冢就直奔书院去找越前。刚转进书院的园子，便见越前手枕着头，脸不知是因为下午有些热，还是被切原气着的缘故，有些红，鼓鼓的，让人想伸出手去戳一戳。竹椅旁放着梅子和各自点心，但却一点没有动过得痕迹。  
手冢与越前初见时只觉得越前生得俊，一举一动勾人得很，而且似乎想勾引自己，于是不管是为了求娶他姐姐，还是单纯被吸引，都很想也成为他入幕之宾。

手冢是个有眼力的人，如今和越前见了几次，也发觉自己恐怕有些自作多情，但却觉得越前这个人实在是有趣。看他对切原的态度，就知道这少年虽然风流成性，但却是个心气高要强的。切原故意那样，若要说他们之间一点事没有，手冢是不信的，虽然不知道切原到底对越前做过什么。可切原再无实权，到底是太子，他就能那样甩脸，别说情意，就是情分都没。于是手冢想着，对越前，急不得。如今，还是联姻之事要紧。

手冢在他身边坐下，越前也不看手冢，只是还兀自看着天。“老太太的寿宴要开了。”手冢轻声说。然而越前并不说话，他对手冢也有点迁怒，都是因为来赴他家的宴，才平白无故受了这等气。  
“还生气呢。”手冢又说了一句。  
越前转眼看了看手冢，他发觉手冢这个人有些意思，他劝人似乎不说该怎样，只是淡淡地陈述。他语气很平静，让越前也不好和他耍性子。  
“没有，只是觉得讨厌。”越前皱了皱眉。其实越前虽然风流，但事做得极隐秘，倒不仅仅是顾忌名声，二是他是行军打仗的人，如果声名不好，如何号令三军。尤其军营里都是男人，要是让士兵对将军存了轻薄之心，威严何在。

既然讨厌为何要和太子牵扯不清呢？不过手冢没有问，也不会问。“真田和德川是你的人，白石和我断不会胡说的。”手冢拍了拍越前，“也是我的不周，请你来赴宴想必是触怒了太子，还望少将军莫罪。”  
越前起初对手冢虽有些迁怒，但他是个明理的人，此事和手冢并不相干，手冢也不知道切原和他的旧事，如今手冢主动道歉，自己反倒有点不好意思。“不关大学士的事。”又坐起身，“老太太寿宴该入席了吧，走吧，莫去晚了。”

寿宴热闹，男人们一处，女眷们一处。手冢因为事嫡长孙，故而要去各处应酬，也不在越前身边，越前自然是坐在上席，白石与他坐在一处，时不时和他说两句，手冢几次回头看，灯火阑珊，两人端着酒，越前的脸因喝了些酒有点红，眼神也柔和了许多。不过看来白石是个清楚越前性子的，若不是之前知道二人的关系，就两人谈笑风生可又各自风度翩翩的模样，竟看不出两人有任何暧昧，虽然白石望着越前的目光很是温柔……  
手冢心里想，自己本来欲和白石家联姻，但显然是越前不悦，白石和自己委婉表达了他小妹太过年幼的意思。如今自己有意求取菜菜子，如果一般人，大概多少会和越前生点嫌隙，白石竟然毫不介意。是越前手段高，还是他俩关系实在太好？

手冢应酬了一阵后，终于在越前身边坐下。他不是个喜欢热闹的人，刚才说了太多话，于是一时间不说话，只静静听越前和白石说笑。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

“小金这些日子天天念叨你。”白石对越前道，“你破了他的暴风，他正研究新招式呢。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前不置可否地抿了一口酒。“我们带兵打仗，练成一招半招并没什么大用。”  
“话是这么说，怎么没见你有一点稀松？”白石笑了笑，越前带兵打仗固然厉害，但他小小年纪，毕竟没有打过大仗，倒是他单打独斗，从来没有输过。  
“只是没人能打败我而已。”越前说得颇为轻松，见白石看着他笑，又道，“怎么，你还想再输一次？我不介意。”  
好大的口气，手冢想，越前的功夫他见过一二，一招就能制服自己，自己虽然不是什么绝顶高手，但剑术也属上层，越前的本事有多少，手冢虽能窥见一二，可不能得知全部。转头看着越前，觥筹交错中，越前的眼神却清亮得出奇，眼里似有一团火，燃烧，晃动，流转着灼热的火光，顾盼神飞，那是绝对的自信和坚毅。

手冢微怔，他从来没有见过越前如此神情，觉得越前眼中的光芒太刺眼，可又移不开眼，仿佛能穿透肌肤，让心脏和血液都热起来。  
不过白石倒像是司空见惯，看着越前，忽然叹了口气，“我们再过几日就要回西南了。”  
“嗯，你们这次入京也够久了。”越前点了点头。  
“你个小没良心的。”白石无奈地看了越前一眼，越前无辜地眨了眨眼，自己怎么就没良心了？  
白石叹了口气，“你打算如何，大将军是要让你常驻京城吗？”  
“那倒不是，臭老头想让我在朝中磨砺一年，了解一下政务，日后也好能和朝廷打交道。”越前耸了耸肩，“不过这个月我也憋得慌，他说会近期会安排我入朝，不过我想回西北去。真是得，干嘛不让龙雅来朝中。” 

“大概是你性子比较稳妥的缘故。”白石说。  
手冢觉得若不是自己定力好，险些打翻酒，越前这样的性格也叫稳妥，那越前龙雅到底是如何个不稳妥法？  
虽然这样的念头一闪而过，又不得不承认，越前才十四岁，一回京就能应付各种人，一个人撑起郑国公府，在人前礼数周到，说话得体，的确当得起稳妥二字。

宴会一直到亥时方散，自家的姐妹们与菜菜子十分融洽。  
手冢与越前道，“舍妹们与大小姐十分投契，过两日就是浴佛节，少将军这些年都不在京城，将军府里过节也少张罗，故而想留大小姐住到过完节再走，不知少将军意下如何？”见越前眼中并无赞同之色，忙道：“如果少将军不放心也一同住下吧，我届时带少将军去看浴佛斋会。”

“多谢小姐们美意，只是姐姐到底是女孩子家，我两家又非亲戚，一住几日恐怕不妥，既然和府上的小姐们投缘，不如浴佛节那日再在一起游玩。”越前此话既合礼数，又不拂了好意，手冢自然也不再坚持。

手冢自从初见越前后，就对越前存了不寻常的心思，也认为越前有意于自己。手冢之前想过，让姐妹们多留菜菜子几日，自己就可以和越前同住一院，想来以越前的风流，成事不是难事。不过今日之后，自己恐怕想错了他，所以把之前的心思稍微收了收。  
手冢今日总算见着了菜菜子，虽然只是匆匆一瞥，也足见明媚动人，美貌非常，和越前也有些像，突然又想到了越前那如火光一般的琥珀眸子，下身又一阵热。

却说越前回了府，他原本并不想和手冢结交。但今日下来，他倒觉得手冢人不错，自己在京城无聊，他能当个朋友。再者，切原摆明了想辖制自己，越前冷笑一声，你若正经当你的太子，我还知道避嫌，不和手冢家多来往，如今切原不顾及自己颜面，那就不怪自己了。不过越前有分寸，他猜到手冢想娶菜菜子，此事得从长计议，越前是不大乐意这桩亲事。而且依照臭老头的意思，越前家人丁少，将来菜菜子还是招赘一个倒插门的女婿，也能多添人。

睡到半夜，切原就入来了，不过德川见着他，推说越前睡了，硬是拦着不让他入越前房间。切原今天深恨越前不给他一点脸面，于是想来将越前狠狠折腾一番。回了宫，翻来覆去睡不着，索性在护卫的帮助下出了宫，没想到就连越前手下的部将也敢如此顶撞他，于是声音不觉高了几分。

越前迷迷糊糊被吵醒，闻得是切原的声音，于是说：“让他进来。”  
切原入了来，越前也不起身，甚至也不睁眼，背对着切原，“太子殿下深夜来此作甚？”  
“你还知道我是太子么？”切原冷笑着，瞧越前躺在床上一点没有起身相迎的意思，愈加忿怒。  
越前知道切原多半会来找自己麻烦，但没想来的如此快。“如果是一国之太子不该深夜闯进臣子的房间。”越前懒懒的，他转过身，睡眼惺忪，迷迷糊糊地瞥了切原一眼。

“普天之下，莫非王土。率土之滨，莫非王臣。”切原虽也觉得自己不是十分占理，但是越前如此藐视自己，更让他咽不下这口气。不过见越前慵慵懒懒的模样，又心痒痒，于是走到越前榻边，伸手想摸摸他脸颊，却被越前抓住了他的手腕，动弹不得，发狠道，“你要在外面怎么玩我由得你，不过你最好记住以后谁是你的君主，你以后要侍奉的人是谁。”

谁知越前一听竟笑了起来，切原皱了皱眉，“你笑什么？”  
越前握住切原的手稍微使了点劲，切原觉得自己手腕似快断了一般，而且越前不知压住什么筋脉，竟然从手腕一直痛到心脏。“太子殿下难道不知道齐庄公是如何死的吗？”  
切原脸色瞬间铁青，春秋时的齐庄公，因为和大臣崔杼的妻子通奸，被崔杼的家臣杀死，死前，家臣们说，不认得什么国君，只是奉命诛杀淫贼，堂堂一国之君，就这样不光彩地死了。  
切原盯着越前，越前如今已经不再是四年前的小孩，眉目都也渐渐褪去了稚嫩，俊逸非凡。今日见着他，本是极开心，谁知他对自己不理不睬，倒听人说，他和他的那个相好白石在自己走后相谈甚欢。更让他担心的是，手冢有和越前家联姻的意思，而越前似乎也没有反对。

“太子殿下如果做好为君的本分，我越前家世代忠良，也自然做好为臣的本分。”越前将切原松开，切原揉了揉手腕。切原盯着越前，越前唇角勾起一丝冷笑，“不过我的私事，和你无关。如果你以为自己是太子，就可以干涉，可别怪我不客气。”  
“你……”切原恨得牙痒痒，心想他日自己大权在握，减除掉手冢，再将越前家的军权夺了，定要让越前入宫侍奉，夜夜承欢。

“我困了，你回去吧，既然太子明白你我君臣之份，以后也别来找我。”越前不耐烦地挥挥手，切原咬着牙，他竟然敢如此轻视自己，可偏偏如越前所说，这种情况下，他也无法治他个大不敬。

切原不甘心，亲近他不得，可就这么走了又太丢人，于是咬着牙，硬要挤上越前的床，越前被他弄得烦，一脚踢在他屁股上，于是切原瞬间便一屁股就坐到了地上，还没回过神，头上就蒙了一床被子，“老实点，我就不轰你出门了。”  
让堂堂太子睡地上，不被他轰出门还成了恩德了？切原气闷地躺在地上，可又无可奈何。快至天明方才出去，还故意把头发弄得颇乱。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

德川在越前房外守了一夜，待切原走后，进去看了看，越前睡得正香，床也齐整，不由微微笑了笑，又出去了。  
越前打发了切原，心情十分顺畅。  
说来也奇怪，他原本并不想得罪切原，毕竟切原是太子，未来的君主，虽然如今皇室式微，但天下清流天然地站在皇室一方，保不定有一日皇帝重夺大权，若有那一日，他的日子不会好过。  
不过如今，他嫌弃切原床第间弄得他不舒坦，又爱生事，更别说大半夜地来他这里抖威风，实在忍无可忍，如今痛快了，丝毫不觉得后悔。

倒是眼下的事让越前琢磨，手冢明显有联姻之意，自己虽然不讨厌手冢，但是若答应了，就从此和手冢家绑在了一起，一荣俱荣，一损俱损，然而要论荣，越前家已经封无再封，就算扶持手冢家夺了帝位，也不过如今而已。更遑论夺位之争诸多风险，实在没有必要。不过自己似乎又才把切原得罪了，算了，懒得去想，让臭老头和姐姐自己定夺吧。

越前用了早膳，与菜菜子商量。菜菜子将头略低了低，“朝廷上的事我不懂，爹爹定夺就好。”沉吟了一会儿又道，“不过眼下不宜答应，也不宜拒绝。”  
不过越前并未修书与南次郎，眼下手冢还未开口，就先暂且不自寻烦恼，等他开了口，再问南次郎不迟。

又过了几日，南次郎的奏折朝廷有了批复，许越前龙马去枢密院听政，并封他为枢密副使。南次郎本意是想让他去学学政务，随意封一个枢密承旨，名正言顺地出入枢密院就好。可越前本已是车骑将军，又是武定候，父亲更是枢密使兼大将军。更何况，如今的朝廷，是手冢家把持，手冢既有意与越前家联姻，哪里会仅仅给越前封一个六品的承旨。这送上门来的人情，手冢怎会放过。  
于是，封越前为枢密副使、签书枢密院事。枢密院大半都是南次郎的部将，越前在军中又有威望，自然多数也服，纵有有谏官看不过，但也无可奈何。不过这其中，手冢还有另一番私心，就连其祖父，也不知晓。

切原知道越前被封了枢密副使，不日就要上任，倒并不生气，琢磨着既然如此，越前想必会时常入朝，届时，他就是想躲，也躲不掉。  
不过还没等到越前来上任，切原就等来了另外一个人，东宫新上任的太子太傅——幸村精市。幸村少年成名，即使武状元，又是文探花。

幸村家也是开国元勋之一，然而不同于手冢和越前，幸村家的势力却越来越小。原因无他，凡幸村家的男子都容易得一种病，一旦到了十五岁，身体就异常孱弱，不到二十而夭占了大多数。人都说这是幸村家助太祖夺江山时，杀戮过多，尤其是手刃了前朝皇帝，前朝皇帝临死时，对他家下了诅咒。  
雪上加霜的是，幸村家子嗣上也十分艰难。到了这一辈，竟然只有幸村精市一个，然而幸村精市，也患上了这种怪病，曾经的武状元，如今出入都要用轮椅。等他一死，他们家的封号也可除了。

切原知道朝廷里那帮老头的心思，东宫的少傅，太傅都会自然地协助太子，日后太子登基，这些人就是帝党。如今用一个活死人，又是幸村家唯一独苗的人来给他当太傅，听着很得体，然而等幸村一死，他也无势力可依仗。

又过了几日，便是浴佛节了，手冢的妹妹约了菜菜子去热闹，而手冢也趁机邀越前过府一叙，并带他去看浴佛斋会。事先手冢与越前说，他外出不太习惯人跟着。越前自然知道他指的是德川和真田，于是让二人留在家里。理由倒也是现成的，这次他主要是为了陪菜菜子，难免会与手冢家内眷相见，真田和德川二人跟着，多有不便。再说又亲兵护送菜菜子，也不会有差错。

德川还未说话，真田已点了点头：“那少将军自己注意些，别只顾着玩得尽兴。”德川不觉有些诧异，真田为越前吃了不少醋，别说白石，就是对自己，也常有敌意。如今眼见手冢接近越前，虽不知是为了菜菜子还是别有用心，但难保两人不会生出些事，他平时如此在乎，为何这次倒有些帮衬手冢的意思？

正琢磨着，真田已转过身，看了自己一眼，德川瞬间明白过来。对于真田，自己和他都是常伴越前左右，而且越前在二人之中明显偏向自己，十次里有八次都是让自己陪他。而白石，更是在真田和越前有了肌肤之亲后，直接的后来者，虽是后来，越前对他的喜爱却是多于真田的。说起来，越前虽然对自己和真田都无比信任，但是若论床第之间，越前始终是最喜欢和自己，其次便是白石。  
而如今，不管手冢对越前有没有心思，对真田都无太大坏处，若有，手冢是越前喜欢的类型，模样上兼有自己与白石的长处，可以分宠，若无，表现得大度也能让越前高兴。

手冢见到越前时，不由呼吸有些紧，今日天气略有些热，越前怕热，穿得略薄，还将领口拉得有些松，手冢比他高，从上方看，能隐约看到露出的一点锁骨，光洁圆滑，让手冢想伸出手抚摸上去，再将他的衣服从那领口往两边狠狠一拉，尽数脱下，抱着他的腰，压着他，在那小巧的锁骨上印下属于自己的红痕。

手冢有一样，无论心理在想什么，面上一般都没有表情，越前并不知道他正对自己想入非非，于是抬起头，“不是说要去浴佛会吗？”

“少将军此次回京还未四处游玩吧？”手冢问道。  
“去过几处名胜，不过没太大意思。”越前撅了撅嘴，其实他幼时很喜欢跟着德川在城镇上闲逛，德川会给他买东西吃，那时候的德川，就像最可靠的哥哥，让越前觉得德川比龙雅更像自己的哥哥。但如今，德川对自己过于小心翼翼，事事顺从，甚至逆来顺受，还会揣摩自己的心思，让他觉得无趣得很，可见他委曲求全，又忍不住会心疼他。想到此，越前的神色黯了几分。

手冢不知道越前为何会露出如此落寞的神色，也许他和曾经的自己一样，纵有名胜，却没有想一起结伴的人吧。“那我们去浴佛会看看，就去上林苑打猎如何？”手冢想让越前高兴些，看着越前之前那一瞬间黯淡的脸色，手冢觉得心隐隐有些痛。揣摩着，想必比起名胜，他会更喜欢打猎吧。  
“可以吗？”越前的眼睛果然如同刚剪了的灯芯，顿时亮了起来。“不会被说僭越吧。”  
“没关系的，我家有朝廷的特许，能在非秋猎、春猎时使用上林苑，训练禁军。”手冢说得轻松，不过他心里明白，训练禁军是一回事，私用又是另外一回事，难免不会有谏官多嘴。

不过看着越前几乎是有些雀跃的模样，手冢觉得就算明天参他的本比雪片还多也无所谓。越前让亲兵回府去取自己惯用的弓，转过头对手冢不好意思地笑了笑，“别人的弓我用不习惯。”

手冢点点头，就像他用自己的笔就觉文思如泉涌，用别人的笔总觉得不太顺心，越前作为将军，爱马、爱弓、爱剑，也不难理解。

“不如别去浴佛会了，我在江南时也看过的。”越前自从回京后，别说打猎，就是痛快地策马奔腾都难得，感觉浑身不自在。如今手冢提议要去上林苑，他有些心痒难耐。

“今日斋会大相国寺还会派送结缘豆。”手冢的语气很是平静，让越前有些疑惑地抬起头，浴佛节送结缘豆有什么奇怪的。“我想和少将军同去，也能结个缘。”手冢看着越前，目光沉静。  
越前没料到手冢会突然说这话，而且还说得如此平静，他自认为风月场上的能手，什么样的情话没有听过，但却被手冢这突然其来的一句弄得心猛跳了一下，脸竟然红起来。  
“和少将军做个朋友。”手冢看着越前，看着他有些红的脸颊，他说得一本正经，其实他这一番还真并非是有意调情，只是莫名觉得越前如此小就在军营，纵然有将士们的爱戴，但终究没一个平等相交的朋友。白石也许是，可白石与他又不是朋友关系。

“嗯。”越前低下眉，点了点头，心想，手冢确实是个君子，是自己混得惯，一时误会了他。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

越前和手冢一道去大相国寺吃结缘豆，结缘豆越前也吃过，豆子花花绿绿，煮得软软的，撒了点盐，以越前的口味评价，可真是难吃死了。  
如今他和手冢都是微服，手冢也和百姓一道领了一碗，拿了两个勺，还递了一个给自己。手冢做事很认真，就是吃结缘豆也吃得尤其认真，还口中念佛，一边吃，一边看着自己，目光并不炽热，而是很温和的，大概是看穿了自己嫌难吃的心思。于是用这样的方式劝自己试试，不勉强，却很有效。  
越前无奈拿起勺子，也从碗里舀了一勺，送进嘴里，意外的，比记忆里好吃了那么一点，有点甜。

“我想你不喜欢吃咸的那种。”上一次在寿宴上，手冢就发现越前很挑食，而且口味似乎偏甜。  
“谢谢。”越前十分有礼貌，难得显得乖巧。

两人同吃着一碗结缘豆，勺子难免会碰到一起，瓷勺碰倒一起，声音怪好听的。每碰一下，手冢都觉得像是碰到自己心上，他悄悄瞥了瞥越前，发现他似乎也有些不好意思，脸微微有点红，于是手冢觉得自己的脸也有点热。  
这样的感觉，手冢未尝有过，第一次见面，越前对他似有似无的引诱让他想和白石一样，成为越前的入幕之宾。但如今相处下来，手冢又不愿意真的仅仅如同白石一样，偶尔一点露水，事后又若无其事，了无痕迹。手冢不知道自己具体想要什么，但是，并不是和他云雨一番就能满足。

吃了结缘豆，两人骑马往上林苑而去，越前从小不在京城，这是他第一次来。

到了上林苑，手冢早让人从骑兵中最精锐的玄甲军在猎场候命。禁军将领原本多是越前家的旧部，虽然十年前那场灭门之祸后，手冢家掌握了禁军，这些年也更换了一些将领，但这人才，岂是轻易能找到人换的。

玄甲军的将校还依旧是越前家旧部，再加上越前年纪不大，在军中威望却不低，如今新的士兵们虽大多没见过越前，可也听说过少将军的威名，听说是越前要来打猎，一个个比天子亲临更加兴奋不已。

越前的亲兵为他送来了弓和玉韘，越前带上韘，搭上箭，使劲一拉，将弓拉满，他许多日未用弓了，忍不住试了试。越前的弓唤作龙舌弓，是传世的名弓，名气之大就连手冢也听说过，据说弓弦是龙筋所制，弓身是比钢铁还硬的紫檀木，坚硬而轻巧。

只闻嗖的一声，箭向上飞了出去，就连手冢也看不清飞了多高，似穿过云层，不一会儿，竟落下了一只大雁，紧接着就是将士们一阵欢呼。今日天气有些闷，云也低，又非春秋时节，是大雁成队迁徙的时候，越前是如何知道上面有大雁的？

手冢见越前心情不错，于是道：“少将军一个人玩未免冷清，不如将将士们分作两队，我斗胆与少将军比试一下如何？”手冢知道自己虽不如越前，但对自己箭术依旧颇有信心，每年春猎、秋猎，他常夺冠。虽不能赢越前，但应该也能让他尽兴。  
越前一时没忍住，轻笑了一声，手冢知道他这是看轻自己，本来只是想陪他乐乐，此时倒真起了胜负心，“少将军莫非看不起我？”  
越前见他似乎有些生气，于是道：“那给我十人，剩下的三十人全跟着你。如果我不能两倍于你，就算我输。”  
手冢虽是文官，但一直以文武双全著称，越前见过手冢舞剑，也知道他颇有实力。手冢长那么大，还没被人如此看轻过，“少将军可别后悔。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前笑了笑。

“只有输赢没有赌注吗？”一旁的将军问道，想来是欲看热闹。  
越前对将士们的起哄显然极为习惯，抬了抬手，将士们瞬间安静下来，不过越前倒很配合地问了手冢一句：“大学士打算拿什么输给我？”  
直接就宣布自己输吗？“凡我有的东西，少将军喜欢什么拿去就是。”手冢看着越前：“不过少将军若是输了，希望少将军能应允我一事。”

越前看着手冢眼神锐利起来，琢磨着手冢恐怕想的是若赢了，就让自己答应姐姐和他联姻。想至此，越前胸口有些闷，虽然早就知道手冢的目的，但这些日子自己似乎淡忘了。果然他接近自己，就怀着这一个目的吗？“好啊，只要不牵扯其他人，什么都可以。若是牵扯其他人——我可不保证。”  
越前其实猜得不错，手冢的确是想若是自己赢了，就与越前商量向菜菜子提亲，不过看越前的脸色，手冢生出些后悔来，后悔自己如此说，让越前误会自己和他相交只是为了和他家攀亲。而越前的话又让手冢心底起了些涟漪，“不牵扯他人就什么都可以吗？”  
越前有些诧异手冢为何如此问，不过他还是点了点头，“嗯。”

越前那短促的一声很轻，如同羽毛的末梢悄悄拂过，痒酥酥的。什么都可以吗？是不是也包括——得到他。  
不过手冢并没有表露，只轻声道，“少将军还是不要大意未好。”

于是兵分两路，手冢熟悉地形，带着人马先出发了。越前倒不急，命人拿来了上林苑的地图，又找来长年放养猎物的护林人，询问地形与各自动物时常出没之地，稍稍思量后，心中已有了主意。  
最易狩猎之处莫过于低洼的湖边，水草丰盛，而手冢熟悉地形，必然也往那里，那与之相对的，就是弄清动物群的路径与出没习惯。  
手冢和越前料想的一般，带着人马，驻扎在湖边，专等猎物们来饮水。不过令他疑惑的是，今日来饮水的羊群，牛群，以及鹿似乎都少了些。知道对手是越前，他不敢大意，一边狩猎，一边派出了几人去侦察越前的行踪。

约莫两个时辰，派出去的人回来了，说是少将军在猎物来饮水的道上设伏，而且其手法，从未见过。手冢不由好奇，让人领着他去看看。  
还未走到，已听到兵士们奇怪的呼喊声。  
郁郁葱葱的树林里，越前腿跨在马上，他瘦削的腰倒向一侧，他背上背着弓，三个兵士用马和奇怪的声音驱赶着一只羊不停地绕圈，其他羊纷纷跟着那头羊之后，那就是头羊了。  
越前被羊群几乎围成一圈，马随着羊群奔腾着，石子从他手上飞出，不少羊纷纷倒地。就在手冢以为越前会将这群羊一网打尽时，越前却停了下来，挥挥手。让士兵们停下来，头羊领着残部逃脱了。兵士们纷纷上前，将之前倒地的羊都绑了。

难怪他敢夸下如此海口，手冢心里赞叹。只是这样的方法虽巧，却不是寻常人能用，倘若弄巧成拙，羊群群起而攻之，可是相当危险。  
“终于来了。”越前忽然转过身。越前换了衣服，穿着改过的胡服，骑起马来更方便。他里面是一件嫩黄的圆领分叉的直衿，外面套着月白镶金线的短袖开领小褂，腰紧束着，看上去有几分俏皮，比他平时还显得小些。越前侧头瞟着手冢，骄傲得很。今日天阴，偶尔有几缕阳光拨开云，穿过树林，似有似无地落下，为越前朦上一层极稀薄的金纱。手冢看着他，看着他那带着三分挑衅，七分调皮的眼眸，灵动而美丽。

就在手冢觉得移不开眼时，越前的唇角忽然勾起一丝笑容，那不是一般的笑。越前从箭筒里取了一只箭搭在弓上，而箭的方向，就正对着手冢。对着越前的箭头，以及他金色眼眸，手冢着实惊愕。然而越前唇角依旧浮着笑，将弓拉满。  
虽然吃惊，手冢却没有一丝慌乱。他没有躲，如果越前要杀他，他躲不掉，如果越前不杀他，躲了就是徒惹他笑话。而且，如果今生真的死在他手下，那唯一的遗憾恐怕就是没有能死在他身上。  
弓弦一声长鸣，紧接着嗖地一声，箭挨着从头顶飞过，深深地没入了身后的树木。手冢能感觉到凌厉的箭风，然而却一根头发也未断。

“胆色还不错。”越前收起弓，点了点头，想娶他越前家的女儿，可不能是软脚虾。越前歪着头，戏谑地看着手冢，“怎么样，大学士还要比吗？”  
“为什么不射杀这些羊呢？”手冢注意到倒地的羊并没有死，有些已经舒醒，不过蹄子被绑着，不能动弹。似越前这样见惯了杀戮的人，应当不会心慈手软才对。  
“箭不如石子快。”越前淡淡地回答，果然。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

手冢不是傻瓜，越前突然对着他射一箭，虽是擦过，但他对自己必定生出了不快。再加之越前忽然有些冷淡，让手冢更加不是滋味。眼下唯一的办法，就是赢下这场比试，让越前知道自己并不是接近他只为想和他家联姻。

手冢没有越前那样飞石的功夫，但他箭术很好，甚至不亚于玄甲军的将军。他有三倍于越前的人马，自己也知道了越前的套路，不会输。

“都是些寻常猎物，还以为上林苑种类会多些。”越前看着满地的羊。  
“少将军，属下曾好几次在甘泉宫深谷的礼泉源头见过几只怪兽。”越前身旁的骑兵闻说，指着远处，“从这边就能过去。”  
“什么样的？”越前歪着头，心想多半是兵士少见多怪吧。  
“又像马又像鹿，属下也不知道。”那骑兵回答，“不过每次看到都是黎明时。”  
“莫不是麋鹿吧？”手冢曾在《孟子》里见提过，传说中姜太公的座骑，“开国时，听说有人向太祖献过几只吉兽，只是不知养在何处。”  
“哦？”越前随父亲南征北战，见过不少奇珍异兽，却没见过麋鹿，被说得提起了兴趣。只是据记载麋鹿极为机警，那兵士前次见了，此次未必能见到。但越前到底是少年心性，心底有些痒，脸上却遮不住的好奇。

“麋鹿机警，人多了反而不宜见，如果少将军想去，不如我为少将军带路，让将士们先回营？”手冢见越前的模样，笑着说。  
“还是先把这场比完，莫不是大学士怕输？”越前歪着头，嘴唇微微有些翘。  
手冢没有说话，只带着人马继续狩猎，既然知道了越前的套路，只要在他设伏之前干扰猎物，便不能奏效，接下来两队人马只能硬拼。  
越前箭法再高明，再怎么会带兵，面对手冢三倍人马，也不敢大意。

至黄昏时，两队人收兵，清点猎物，越前猎得一百二十九只，手冢猎得六十五只。越前曾夸下海口，如果不能双倍于手冢就算他输，如今正好少了一只，终然不甘心，越前也只好撅着嘴认输。他抬起头，看着手冢，暮色下，他琥珀的眼如同流转着暗光的宝石，眼神中有些不甘：“你还算不赖嘛。”说着又扬起下巴，“说吧，你想让我做什么？”

手冢看着他，没有说话，他喜欢越前此刻的神情，很想低下头亲吻他，尤其是那撅着的唇。“我还没想好，少将军的话，能否以后兑现？”  
“啊？”越前皱了皱眉，可眼神却不像生气的样子，“你这人怎么如此不干脆。”不过说完他低下头，似乎还笑了笑，看得手冢心头一动。  
“将士们难得见到少将军，今日猎得这许多猎物，不如召玄甲军一起烤羊，就住在这上林苑如何？”越前曾带骑兵击退过北朝名将，玄甲军难得见到越前，几个将士早就向手冢提议，如此也能鼓舞士气。

“好啊。”越前心情不错，而且在京中这些日子，确实有些闷。于是让亲兵和德川说一声，自己今日就不回府了。  
手冢之前虽察觉他与德川和真田两个部将有些暧昧，但如今却觉得越前待德川尤为不同。和越前接触下来，他不是事事照顾他人的性格，像不回府这般小事，他即使不说，亲兵也会去做。然而他竟然会亲自嘱咐，而且只是对德川。手冢心头有些闷，比知道白石晚上去了越前那里还要闷。

和越前坐在篝火旁，将军们轮番向越前敬酒，越前也来者不拒。手冢没想到越前年纪虽小，酒量却如此好。初夏的夜晚本有些凉，但篝火烧得旺，越前又喝了酒，感觉有些热，于是将外衣脱了，只穿着嫩黄的直衿。

“你今天怎么不向姐姐提亲？我以为你一定会的。”越前手肘放在膝盖上，撑着脸，看着手冢。越前不知道自己为何之前会生气，手冢的想法他早就知晓，连如何应对他也想好了。如今手冢不说也多半是不想让自己认为他过于功利，可心情依旧还是比之前好了不少。

手冢侧过头，越前的脸有些红，手冢注意他的目光有点游离。然而虽然目光迷离，却不涣散，仿佛自由驰骋在草原上的野马，反让人羡慕其自由。越前想来是酒喝得多些，带着微醺的笑意，明明不经意可又该死地诱人。篝火嗤嗤地窜着，火光带着热气扑来，令手冢浑身都在发热。  
“你之前在生我的气吗？为什么？”手冢仗着酒，问道。  
“才没有，只不过看看你有没有资格入我家的门。”即使半醉，他依旧这么倨傲。  
手冢将身子移了移，紧紧挨着越前，他身上的衣服很薄，能感到那绸缎下皮肤的温度，脸慢慢地靠近他，呼出的气几扫得越前痒痒的，“那我有吗？”手冢那带着磁性的声音很缓，很低沉，他看着越前，他确实想入越前的门，但不是为了他姐姐。  
“勉强吧。”越前笑了笑，他迷醉的目光和酡红的脸庞让手冢觉得心动不已。如果不是将士们在周围，手冢觉得自己一定要勾起他的下巴，吻上那早已肖想了无数次的唇，再扯破他这嫩黄的衣服，将他就地正法。

不知闹了多久，将士们也都尽兴，既然是游猎，于是搭起了帐篷，众人都在帐里歇息。睡到大半夜，手冢隐约看到外面有些人影，掀开帐，果然是越前，他正在解栓马的缰绳。  
“是想去看麋鹿吗？”手冢走到他身旁，越前穿的还是白日里的那套胡服。  
“嗯。”越前早察觉手冢出了帐，于是点了点头。  
“我陪你吧，也好给你带路。”手冢解开自己的马，见越前并无异议，于是跟了上去。

此时月已西斜，而太阳还未升起，夜空中星河灿烂。上林苑的草很高，淹没了马蹄。越前白日里看了地图，已大概知道方向，他的马快，手冢跟着他，倒不知道是谁给谁带路了，渐渐地，已听到水声，快到那兵士说的礼泉。  
麋鹿机警，想要寻着，马不能离太近。于是两人快到时下马步行。水草茂盛，此处又人迹罕至，草竟然有半人高，手冢怕越前不好走，伸出手想牵他。  
越前觉得手冢有些可笑，自己走过的路比这艰难不知多少，不过他也没拒绝手冢的好意，让手冢牵着自己。手冢的掌心和常年习武的人不多，温软许多，被他握着也怪舒服的。

手冢将越前的手握着，他的指尖有些凉，想是穿少了的缘故，手冢忙将自己的斗篷脱下来，替越前穿上。而越前比他矮，穿着有些拖地，只得提着衣服，行走反倒不太方便。  
好在并不太远，水流声越发清晰，不多时便到了礼泉源头。

两人蹲下，草沾着朝露，将二人的鞋袜和衣襟浸得有些润。手冢将斗篷铺在地上，自己和越前坐在上面。越前脱下鞋袜，露出光洁的脚。  
越前的冠没戴好，此时无人，手冢忍不住伸出手，将他冠上的玉簪拔出，给他理了理发丝，替他重新将冠戴好。  
越前抬起下巴，方便手冢给他系带子，“总弄不好这个，德川又不在。”  
又是德川，看着越前微仰着的头，手冢强忍住吻上去的冲动，“你似乎很依赖他。”  
“从我有记忆开始他就一直跟着我，若没他，真会不习惯。”想到德川，越前忽然叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”手冢忍不住问。  
“没什么。”越前虽如此说，他此时和手冢蹲在草堆里，不由让他想到有一次，和德川一起郊游，那时还没被真田发现。两人骑着马，德川忽然跃到他马上，从背后猛地抱住他，两人一起滚下马，德川一直将他护在怀里，在草丛里滚了几滚，那时的草也是半人高，将两人掩住。终于滚得停下来时，德川一边疯狂地亲吻着越前，一边将自己和越前的衣物尽数褪下。越前至今还记得草丛中德川一边吻着自己的腿，一边撞击着自己身体的情形。那时的星空也是如此亮，草挠着脚心，痒痒的，偶尔还有些痛，身下的泥混合着草香，还有德川身体的味道。那时，自己也是喜欢着他的，而如今德川对自己小心翼翼，再也不会做出那等大胆的事来。

手冢见越前眼角和脸颊半含春色，猜他是不是想到了什么人，就方才的情形看，多半是德川了。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）

“冷吗？”手冢见越前缩着身子，方才的斗篷铺在地上，越前穿得薄，又光着脚，于是手冢想把自己的直裾脱下。  
“我不碍事。”越前忙伸手止住了他， “这还差得远呢。”越前并不是客气，他其实不冷，冰天雪地他也经常闯，更何况这一点凉。倒是手冢，手冢是文人，比不得他的身体。不过手冢并没有停下的意思，已经将直裾解开，虽然他里面还穿着深衣，但也不厚。

越前只得起身，一下坐到手冢怀里，侧过头，“你抱着我，这样我们就都不会冷了。”

手冢点点头，坐到越前身后，伸出手，将他抱在怀里，手还握住越前光着的脚丫。  
越前低着头，这样被手冢从后面抱住，如果是德川，他会转过头，让他亲吻自己。如果是真田，他不会动，真田下一瞬就会把他翻过来，压在身下。但手冢，越前不能肯定手冢对自己究竟是什么心思，不过他此时有些情动，于是转过头，对手冢笑了笑，眉梢眼角都带着引诱的风情。

手冢知道越前那一眼是在勾引自己，自己已经将他抱在怀中，此处又没有人，自己想了他那么久，眼下正是和他翻云覆雨的最好时机，手冢的下身早已坚挺，两人身体紧挨着，手冢只能微微侧着身子，尽力不让越前察觉。

手冢不知道自己在犹豫什么，此时要了他，他也想要，然而他的想要，却多半是想起了德川，若自己此时和他交欢，不过是做了德川的替身。可和他共赴云雨，不是自己一直想要的吗，自从见了他，几乎每晚都在想。但仅仅如此，总不甘心，对于越前，想要的，什么时候起，已经不仅是他的身体。

手冢将越前抱得更紧了些，却没有进一步的动作。手冢如此反应令越前倍加疑惑，他能感到手冢几乎要将自己嵌入骨血的拥抱，还有纵然手冢刻意避开，却依旧时不时碰到的坚硬下体。“有点冷，冒犯少将军了。”手冢轻声说。  
“你再多冒犯点我也不介意。”越前颇感好笑地看着手冢。

“可你方才在想着其他人，不是吗？”手冢用手摸了摸越前的头发，“我会等。”  
“等什么？”越前蹙了蹙眉，他确实在想德川，可德川不在，让手冢满足下自己也不错，但想是一回事，被人如此直白地戳穿也不免愠怒。  
手冢笑了笑，亲了亲越前的鼻头，越前皱着鼻子，眼里有几丝怒气，还有几丝残余的情欲，让手冢觉得有点爱不释手。他没有回答越前，只是又亲了亲他的眼。“我们不是还要看麋鹿吗。”

“奇怪的人。”越前转过头，手冢的怀里很温软，懒得费思量，也就靠着手冢。手冢下身涨得难受，偏偏越前还恶作剧似地蹭了蹭自己那里，有些后悔方才的决定，真不该就这么放过他。

山边渐渐发白，快日出了，而越前却窝在手冢怀里睡着了。他的头偏在手冢手臂上，嘴半开半合，微微地随着呼吸起伏。手冢忍不住摸了摸他的唇角，低下头，亲了亲。  
此时是最冷的时候，手冢将自己衣服解开，把越前包得紧紧的，其实越前是习武之人，并不怕冷，可手冢还是忍不住想要去裹住他。手冢看着熟睡的越前，两人之间的气息也温热起来。如此想珍视呵护一个人的心情，以前从未有过，甚至有些鄙视那些个儿女情长，执着于情爱，则失去本我。然而此刻，手冢抱着越前，心底如同捧着氤氲着热气的茶杯，缭绕着温温的水雾，将心渐渐包裹，暖和，鲜活地悸动。原来，喜爱一个人，是如此美妙的感觉。

正想着，树林里有了动静，手冢看着远方，然而出现的，却并不是麋鹿，而是夜归的——狼群。

手冢慌忙摇醒越前，不过越前已然醒了，用手捂住手冢的嘴，对手冢使了个眼色。手冢知道他是怕自己发出声音，两人均屏气凝神。  
狼群颇大，约摸有十七八只，而且离得十分近。狼的听觉十分灵敏，越前不敢穿鞋，看了看身后的树，抱住手冢的腰，纵身一跃，一下跳到树丫上。这一动，狼群已经围了上来，试图跳起来。手冢和越前坐得高，狼群再如何跳也是徒劳。  
树干十分结实，越前坐在手冢身后，让他双腿横跨这树干，两手抱着树枝。“抱好树，我回来之前千万别下来。”越前在手冢耳边嘱咐。

“你要去哪儿？”手冢扯住越前。  
“小卡还在那边，它们会发现小卡的。” 小卡，那是越前的马。果然，马对狼群很敏感，已经隐隐听到马蹄声，越前安抚地拍了拍手冢的手背，“别怕，这里高，又结实，不会有事的。”

手冢哭笑不得，竟然会让越前误以为自己害怕，更糟糕的是，越前自然而然地保护安抚着自己，丝毫不给自己异议的余地。  
“我和你一起。”手冢皱了皱眉，越前再怎么厉害，让十四岁的他护着二十岁 的自己也实在太窝囊。更何况手冢自认为武艺不错，不至于成为越前的累赘。

越前看了看手冢，两人不是出来狩猎，越前虽然带了弓，但只有五六支箭，手冢更是连弓也未带。手冢的剑法越前见过，虽勉强算高手，但是面对数量如此多的狼群，自保也是勉强。  
“心领了。”越前笑了笑，“你乖乖的，千万别动就是帮我了。”  
狼群已经听到马蹄声，开始调转方向，越前顾不得许多，从树梢飞跃而起，而手冢一眼看到的，则是他那双没能穿上鞋的脚。

手冢很是担心，于是站在树丫上往远处看，越前一边在树梢之间跳跃，向栓马处飞奔，一边拉弓出箭，箭无虚发，一路射杀了几头最为健壮的狼。。  
两匹马的缰绳被越前用剑一举挑开，手冢的马受了惊，与越前往不同方向跑去，奇怪的是狼群并不去追赶它，只一味跟在越前后面。此处幽谷，树木丛生，不比草原，马跑得自然不如在草原上快，渐渐地，狼群与马的距离越来越近。

越前方才跑时，从地上挑了一些石子，纵然击倒了一些狼，然而狼不比之前的羊，狡黠灵敏，且健壮许多，并不能一击致命。  
狼群渐渐近了，虽然只剩了大概十只，但群狼比之前更愤怒焦躁。手冢不由紧张起来，他想去帮越前，然而他的马跑得不见了踪影，此处树木间距稀松，手冢轻功也不如越前，难以在树梢飞跃。

越前握着剑，快马加鞭，狼群中不时有狼猛地扑来，越前用剑将狼或刺死或劈死。血从剑尖飞溅起，溅到越前身上。手冢明白越前的策略，单匹狼容易对付，群狼一起扑上来就麻烦了。

手冢望着越前的身影，望着他身上的血越来越多，纵然是狼血，也让手冢觉得心惊。一直以来，无论是想拥有他，还是呵护他，都总觉得他是一个出众而漂亮的少年，纵然武艺高强，终究是小孩心性。然而此刻，手冢才第一次真正体会到越前那独当一面的勇气和强大。这不是战场，没有千军万马，手冢虽然也习武，但没有上过真正的战场，可如今，有越前在，虽然紧张，却丝毫没有慌张的情绪，想必他的士兵也是如此吧，少将军，这称呼并不全是因为他父亲的缘故。

还剩四匹狼，眼看已经快将越前团团围住，“越前……”，手冢轻呼了一声，他实在无法坐视下去，被三四匹要拼性命的狼围住，不是那么容易脱身的。自己也许帮不到忙，但哪怕能将其中一两只狼的注意力转移，也是好的。  
于是手冢大吼一声，试图转移群狼的注意，然而并没有作用。

手冢下了树，往越前的方向跑去，他脚程不如越前，当跑到的时候，越前握着剑，鲜红的血顺着剑尖滑下，马蹄边是狼的尸体，越前抬起手，温柔地摸了摸马的脸。

“你怎么下来了？”越前看到手冢，不悦地皱皱眉。  
手冢拿出手帕，伸手帮越前擦拭沾了几滴血的脸。越前接过手冢的手绢，“此地不宜久留，这些狼是受过训的，像是专门冲着我来。”  
 


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）

手冢并不吃惊，他也觉得这狼群来得蹊跷，不过他更想听听越前的看法，“何以见得？”  
“只追着我跑，而且……”越前顿了一顿，看着手冢。他的剑并没有入鞘，手上还拿着手冢方才递给他的丝绢，丝绢从剑上滑过，将血擦拭干净。越前的目光很是犀利，仿佛能把皮肤切开，将筋骨剔掉，只余下一颗心。从来没有被他这样盯着，就好像被蓄势待发的猛虎盯着一般，莫非，他是在怀疑自己？手冢正欲解释，忽然，越前将剑收入鞘中，目光又柔和了下来，“有一只跑了，叼走了我的鞋。”

手冢低下头，这才注意到越前还光着脚，脚背上都是泥土和血迹。越前将脚放到一旁的小溪，溪流滑过，又露出小巧光洁的脚丫，让手冢心痒痒，想捧在掌心。  
手冢脱下鞋让他穿上，越前蹙着眉，摇了摇头：“我才不要。”

“你的马跑了，和我同乘一骑，大学士不介意吧。”越前翻身上马，对手冢伸出手，见手冢站着不动，笑了笑，“还是说你想走回去？”  
手冢伸出手，被越前一拉，见越前作势要把自己拉到他前面坐着，手冢想自己比越前高出一头，如果被他抱在马上，这也太难看了，于是翻到他身后，抱住他。  
“你真重，该减肥了，会把我的小卡压坏的。”越前侧过头，轻声抱怨了一句，气息掠过手冢。不会压坏你就好，手冢在心里想。

马奔跑着，手冢抱着越前的腰，头放在越前肩上，在他耳后轻声道，“少将军方才是怀疑在下吗？” 手冢的声音很平常，听不出情绪。其实手冢虽起初不太舒服，但也能理解。  
“……”越前没有说话，他的疑心虽然有道理。但这两日和手冢相处，彼此生出些情意，倒让越前有点为难。  
“在下与少将军相交时日短，交情也不深厚。少将军疑心我，也是情理之中。”手冢继续说，他的声音如同石上的清流，听起来冷清但却舒服。“望能少将军不嫌弃，能继续与在下相交，日后能知我诚心。”

越前看了看手冢，他之前觉得，手冢和德川有些像，为人体贴，说话也很得体，不过如今又觉得不同。德川很识大体，可不知为何，自己每次听德川说话，总觉得他挺委屈，心底生出愧疚。而手冢的话听着却令人舒服。于是转过脸，看着手冢点点头。手冢本就抱着越前，如今这一转，两人的脸离得很近，唇相距不到半寸，几乎要贴在一起，却又没有碰触，温湿的气息下，有点麻麻的。越前歪了歪头，眼中还有些戏谑：“就是不知道大学士是什么诚心？”  
手冢看着他，并不说话，直直地望着越前的双眸，时间长了，倒把越前弄得有些局促。忽然，手冢低下头，在他脸颊上亲了亲，弄得越前竟红了脸。  
“你还差得远呢。”越前回过头，抖了抖缰绳。  
“是。”手冢笑了笑，笑得太浅，几不可察。

越前虽然没受伤，但身上沾了血，还丢了鞋袜，亲兵早就报到了大将军府上，不一会儿德川和真田就带着人马来了。  
手冢感到德川责备地看了自己一眼，也是，自己衣冠齐整，却叫越前如此狼狈。不过当务之急，是查出这幕后是何人指示。于是命人将昨日说那里有麋鹿的兵士找来，不出所料，早已不见踪影。德川得知，脸色更是难看。  
手冢亦蹙着眉，自己家接手禁军已然十年，不想竟然对其控制还如此松散。什么时候被安插入奸细也不知道。

越前要换衣服，于是手冢将德川和越前带到小帐篷内。德川命人打了热水，一边与越前脱衣服，一边替他擦脸。手冢见状，心想自己该退出帐外，可又不想退出去，让他俩在此亲热。  
“不用如此麻烦，回府再洗澡吧。”越前不明白手冢为何会还杵在那里，不过德川一贯在人前谨慎，倒也没有多余的动作。  
“属下一不在少将军身边，就有奸人欲加害，少将军也太不小心了。”德川的声音虽平稳，手冢却总觉得有点似嗔似怒，还有点意有所指。  
果然，越前笑了笑，握住德川的手，“不碍事的。”

“是在下的疏忽。”手冢在一旁淡淡地说，“少将军放心，此事我定会查个水落石出。”  
“如此有劳大学士费心。”越前已穿戴好，走到手冢身边，“敌暗我明，即使查不出也不必太多虑。”知道越前也是安慰自己，手冢点点头，领了他得好意。

出了这样得事，越前自然不会继续游玩，帅着亲兵回府。手冢命人细查玄甲军的那名兵士，所有消息都要通报与自己。

回了府，虽说之前大致擦拭了血迹，但到底还是要沐浴方才舒坦。将军府有一眼小温泉，越前自回京后每日都会泡一泡。前些日都是德川侍寝，今日真田在德川欲跟随越前入温泉时走在前面，将德川挤在身后，德川无奈，他知道越前不喜欢他们俩在他面前争斗，于是没有再跟进来。  
真田替越前脱了衣服，伺候他入了池，正想脱掉自己的衣服，越前靠着池子，舒服地哼了一声，“还是让德川来吧。”  
真田转过头，有些发怔。温泉的热气盘旋着，将越前的脸与身子熏得微微有点红，他本就生得白皙，此时看着更为诱人。自己下身在替他脱衣服时已经坚挺，此时更涨得难受，可越前竟然这时要换德川来。  
平日里伺候他时，下半夜就经常把自己赶出去，让德川进来，但如今脱了衣服，碰都没让碰，就要让德川来还是第一次。  
“少将军……”真田虎着脸，有些怒气，自己和德川都是自幼伺候他，忠心耿耿，为何他却如此偏心。他偏心德川也就罢了，可就连白石，都比自己更得他欢心。

越前闭着眼，之前在和手冢呆在草丛中，想起了不少和德川之间的旧事，心底又有些动情，红红的脸上却一片温柔。  
真田看着越前那温柔的神色，他如此多情的神情从未为自己流露。不想再如此下去，于是真田并没有出去，而是将自己衣服褪下，进入池中。

越前睁开眼，有些吃惊，他知道真田不会痛快，可没想到他会杵逆自己。正惊讶间，真田已伸出手，环住自己的腰。  
“你这是做什么？”越前抬起头。“我的话你没听见吗？”  
“听见了。”真田抬起手，抚摸上越前的脸庞，越前不悦地将眉间蹙起。“少将军就如此厌恶我吗？”真田看着越前。

越前看着真田，真田很少有外露的情绪，可此时他眼中却有些伤痛，但他长得粗犷，这样的神情实在不适合出现在他 脸上。  
讨厌他吗？倒不是，其实儿时自己虽然和德川更亲近些，但是和真田的感情也甚笃。可自从和两人有了肌肤之亲后，自己确实要偏心德川许多，不仅是对德川，自己曾动过真情，更因为和真田的开始，总有些胁迫的味道。虽然真田没有直截了当地逼迫自己，但说要把德川的事上报与南次郎，也就是逼迫了自己。若是被臭老头知道，定然会勃然大怒，会不会打断自己的腿越前不知道，臭老头虽然可恶，但几乎从来不打自己。可是德川，恐怕就是活路也未必有。  
有那样的开始，始终有些膈应，加之真田过于粗壮，常常弄得些许疼痛，房事上就更不喜欢和他一起。  
但真田与切原不同，和他到底是从小过命的交情，为他出生入死不知多少次。纵然在情事上，越前不太喜欢他，但也不想伤害他。

真田见越前没说话，叹了口气，迈向池边，“我去喊德川来。”

“我无所谓。”越前靠着池边，他似笑非笑地看了真田一眼，淡漠得很。但对真田，已经足够了。  
……

晚膳后，真田一直跟着越前，越前回过头看了看德川，而德川抬眼深深望了越前一眼，又低下头，没有说话。哎，他总是如此，过于低眉顺眼。越前本就有些疲累，如此更没了半分兴致，打发了二人，自己一个人睡下了。


	17. （十七）

（十七）

越前睡到半夜，感到有人从背后抱住自己，那结实又不乏肌肉弹性的胸膛，温热熟悉的气息，淡淡的汗味中混合着草香，隐隐还有一些酒气。越前笑了笑，德川喜欢夜间在草场练武，自己幼时习武时，德川常督促自己和他一起夜晚练功。有时自己练困了，站着都能睡着，最后，总是被德川抱回房中。小时候的自己，对这样的气味，这样的怀抱，再熟悉不过。

如今德川伺候自己，怕自己嫌弃，每次都沐浴更衣才来，好久，没有被这样的他抱在怀里过了。

越前闭着眼装睡，感到德川的吻落在自己耳后，滑过脸颊，眼睑，一直到眉心，他的吻是如此温柔，可怀抱却越来越紧。  
“少将军……”德川呢喃着，声音似乎有些颤抖，让越前听着很是心疼……“龙……马”

越前的心随着他的声音一颤，他好久好久没有叫自己的名字了。久到让越前觉得，自己几乎都快忘了，曾经他那样叫的时候，自己心里只有他一个人，也只想和他一个人。其实这一点，这些年，一直没有变过。

越前终于忍不住睁开眼，德川也正看着他，他的眼，如黑夜一般深邃，像要将自己吸进去一般。  
“和也。”越前忍不住道。  
德川身体一震，越前太久没有这样称呼过他，上一次……还是两年前。自从真田发现了自己和他的事，也成为床上伺候他的人后，他就再也没有叫过自己和也。

回想起两年前，那个被真田撞破的夜晚，德川心一阵抽搐。这两年来，自己一直刻意回避这那一夜，可回忆，偏偏像梦魇一般缠着他。那一晚，自己刚没入越前的体内，门就砰一声被真田踢破。

看到赤裸的自己和越前，看到自己还在越前身体里的肉棒时，真田几乎发狂，上前就把自己揪下来。他不敢对越前造次，只冲着自己拳打脚踢，口中更是畜生、混账地骂个不停。而越前，慢条斯理穿披上衣服，衣衫还不整齐整，一双腿也还露着。  
只见他站起身，一把抓住真田打向自己的手腕，反手就给了真田一个耳光，真田还未反应过来时，越前脚猛地一踢，将真田踢在地上。

“少将军！”真田刚想站起身。  
“跪下。”却被越前一喝，不得不跪在地上。

“德川，去把衣服穿好。”越前也理了理衣衫，转过头，看着真田，“有什么话，穿好衣服再说吧。”

德川记得那时，自己拿衣服的手都在发抖，出生入死他从不害怕，可这样赤裸地被真田从越前床上抓下来，让他无地自容，再一想到如果真田禀告南次郎，自己和越前恐怕就再无相见之日，手就颤个不停。而更让德川不愿回想的，是越前当时看着自己，那失望，甚至还有一丝轻蔑的目光。

穿戴好后，自己稍微有了底气，和真田争吵不休。真田不断说自己欺侮幼主，定要将此事告与大将军。自己也不断说自己是真心爱慕少主，定会护他一世周全。当时德川，甚至想过，如果真田当真要如此，自己也许会——杀了他。

争吵到半夜，越前忽然笑起来。让自己和真田都不由自主地望向他。只见他撑着脸，墨绿地发丝垂在肩上，眼神满是引诱，冲真田笑了笑，“你在吃什么醋呢？真田？”

顿时，房内瞬间安静，越前站起身，走到真田面前，房内的烛光昏暗，窗外的月光洒进来，更映衬得他动人无比，“本将军要宠幸什么人，还需要你同意不成？”

宠幸？德川顿时僵住，自己和他十几年的情谊，这一年多来的心意相通，在他看来，莫非只是宠幸？只一瞬，德川觉得喉头有些腥，想是方才被真田踢打时，伤到了。

“少将军……”真田顿时连话都说不清楚。

“既然你打扰了我，那我要罚你。”越前抬起手，虽然他比真田矮不少，但依然捏了捏真田的脸颊。“罚你来伺候我。“

真田顿时僵在原地，动弹不得，此时越前转过头，“德川，你先出去吧。”

德川一直不敢回忆越前当初看自己的眼神，那一眼，不仅仅是失望、同情、轻蔑，越前当时的眼里似乎有些水光，那一眼，还有他的伤心……和决绝。他是在瞧不起自己吗？是在看不起自己总说爱他，却连这一点事都处理不了，护不了他吗？  
“守在房门口，不许任何人靠近。”越前吩咐道。

再后来，就是自己在房外，听着越前让真田抱他去床上，以及起起伏伏的呻吟，真田似乎将越前弄痛了，越前还抱怨了一句“你真应该去找德川学学，他比你弄得舒服多了。” 原来自己，只是一个让他舒服的工具罢了。

一直以来，德川都不愿去细细回想那个夜晚，只记得那一夜，自己心如刀绞，血流不止，隐隐中，似乎总觉得，越前只是将自己当作床上伺候他的玩物，还让自己，硬生生听着他和真田干那样的事，将自己的心捅得千疮百孔，是他，辜负了自己一片挚爱深情。

可这些日子，看到手冢，看到越前看手冢的眼神，特别是今日，温柔中甚至有一丝羞怯和依恋，德川才陡然想起，曾经，那样的眼神，不，是比这更加依恋爱慕的眼神，是属于自己的。越前待自己，从来都是不同的。自己和他，也不知是谁辜负了谁。

德川望着越前，是自己，一直深陷在那痛苦不堪的回忆中，才会误会了他，而手冢的出现，也让德川胆战心惊，自己不能再这样下去，再如此下去，自己将彻底失去他。想到此，德川不由笑了笑。

“你喝酒了？”见德川傻傻地笑了一下，越前忍不住问道。  
“去校场前喝了一点。”德川俯下身，吻轻轻落在越前的额头上，又伸出手，抚摸了一阵，将他紧紧搂住。  
察觉到德川的异样，越前轻轻拍了拍他的背：“怎么了？”

“龙马，对不起。”轻轻一句，德川却觉得心头如释下了重担，眼睛也有些湿湿的。  
“你有什么好对不起的。”越前转过头，轻轻道，只是这样的语气，反倒像抱怨。他将头窝在德川的胸口，手也紧紧地抱着他。手冢很像德川，和手冢的这些天，让越前想起了过去许多事，想起了自己从小对他的依恋，想起了被切原诱奸后的委屈，想起了是德川的抚慰，才让当时年仅十岁的自己走出了恐惧、自责和阴霾。更想起了和他两情相悦那段时间的温存甜蜜。

当然，也想起了和真田的事。当年虽然已经领兵，但终究只有十二岁。年幼的自己不知道怎么能既不杀真田，又不让德川被父亲责罚，甚至处死。无奈之下，只得引诱了真田，可又埋怨德川，以至于命令让他守在房门外，那一晚，越前一直在莫名地在希望，希望德川有勇气，能冲进来阻止这一切。然而并没有，之后，就越来越荒唐。  
这些年为了激德川，干了许许多多的荒唐事。自己怨过他，恨过他，恨他的不自信，恨他的唯唯诺诺，更恨他自己作贱自己，真如同通房丫头一般服侍着。

德川对越前的误解，越前猜得到，可越前，却从不屑去解释，既然他要自己作贱自己，那就让他作贱个够。这才让两人一步步，走到了如今这般田地。

“龙马，你心里有过我。”德川吻这越前，喃喃地道，“是我，没有护好你。”

“和也。”越前推着他的肩头，四眸相对，“我心里……”越前望着德川黑色的眼眸，一字一顿，“一直……”德川望着越前，屏住呼吸，他琥珀色的眼眸流转着光芒，坚定而醉人，“只有你。”

“我心里……一直……只有你”，突如其来的表白，让德川不由呆住，自己曾经奢求的，只是他曾经有几分真心待自己，可没想到眼前这骄傲的人，对自己，却一直是完完全全的真心。

“龙马……”德川一时之间，竟不知该说什么，不过，他也说不出了，因为他的唇，已经被越前完完全全地堵住。

越前翻过身，将德川压在身下，德川不由看着越前……莫非……  
“让我在上面吧。”越前低下头，轻轻啄了啄他，“我很早就想这么做了。”


End file.
